Through The Storm
by Falcon88
Summary: After Jack Frost is nearly blamed for snow in summer in Arendelle, the Guardians send him to investigate and bring back summer. Teaming with Anna and Kristoff, they try to reach Elsa to fix things. However when things go wrong, will Jack be able to guide Elsa through the storm, or will Arendelle be doomed to an eternal winter?
1. Frost in Arendelle

A/N: Hello everyone. This is the first crossover I've written (well, actually the first I post). I got the idea for this after seeing Frozen in theaters (it's one of my favorite films now; and to think, I almost didn't go see this masterpiece because I was expecting more of the "same old Disney cliches". Needless to say I was completely blown away by the quality and beauty of this film) sometime ago and thinking "Wow, Elsa's powers really remind me a lot of Jack from RotG. I wonder if anyone thought of doing a crossover fic." So when I checked , I saw that indeed they had, though back then there were only a handful; now there's something like ten times as many! Anyway this fic is essentially a "rewrite" if you will, of Frozen to include Jack Frost. The first three chapters follow the story with Jack merely observing and interacting, however with the fourth chapter, the story will really take off on its own, running parallel with the events of Frozen. Rated T just to be safe for later chapters. So, without further ado, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen or any of the respective characters. They are owned by DreamWorks and Disney.

Through The Storm  
Chapter 1: Frost in Arendelle

It was a warm July day in Burgess, Pennsylvania that found the Winter Spirit and Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost, asleep up on a tree branch. The young looking white haired teen hated the warm weather. For him summer was boring and he had nothing to do. Worse, on a day like this, he couldn't even bring about snow because for one, it would melt too fast unless he made it snow a lot; and two, it was so warm that any snow would simply spook and confuse the mortal habitants of the city. So with nothing better to do, Jack Frost slept the days away whenever he could, hoping for this accursed season to end as quickly as possible.  
"**Jack Frost!**" North's voice cut through the still morning air so suddenly that Jack nearly fell off the tree branch he'd been napping on. Peeking over the edge, the Winter Spirit saw North standing with Bunnymund at the base of the tree. Both were glaring up at him angrily; why Jack had no idea.

"What? What's going on?" Jack asked.

"You know very well what's going on." Said Bunnymund. Jack looked on blankly and shrugged.

"Blizzard in summer?! Have you gone mad?!" Asked North. Jack was still confused.

"What are you two talking about?"

"You buried Arendelle in snow!"

"Arendelle?!" Jack repeated. "Where the heck is that? I've never even heard of it!"

"What?" Said Bunnymund. He turned to North. "Could it really be…?"

The three Guardians walked into the map room in North's workshop. Jack wasn't surprised Sandy and Tooth were not present; unlike North and Bunnymund, they worked year round. Jack looked at the huge globe of lights in the center of the room as if expecting a sign to pop up saying 'Arendelle is right here.'  
"Alright guys, what the heck is going on?" Asked Jack, sitting on a console before the globe. "What's Arendelle?"

"Arendelle is a kingdom in Scandinavia. As we said it's been buried under snow, though it's supposed to be the middle of summer there." Said North.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute." Said Jack. "A whole kingdom? How come I never heard of this until now?!" North and Bunnymund exchanged a glance.

"Arendelle is a… very special place." North explained. "It's one of the few places left in the world where magic still exists. As such, a deal was made long ago to keep it and its neighboring nations hidden and isolated from the rest of the world. Arendelle can only be found by those who know of its existence, or if you are able to sense the presence of someone who is already there. Its existence is need-to-know only and only for Guardians."

"Well, how come you didn't tell me about it after I become a Guardian?"

"Well it was need-to-know, and to be honest, it simply never came up." Replied Bunnymund. Jack dropped his forehead into his hand.

"This is all irrelevant now." Said North. "Jack, Arendelle is a place of beauty and wonder. It MUST be protected."

"Which is why it doesn't show up on the map." Added Bunnymund. "We can't risk knowledge of its location falling into the wrong hands."

"So now, Jack, we're sending you on your first solo mission." Said North. Jack quickly leapt to his feet.

"All right! I've been waiting for this! Awesome!"

"You're to head to Arendelle and find out just what is going on and who's responsible for this mess." Said Bunnymund. "And if possible bring back summer."

"You'll be going in completely alone and without back up."

"Why?" Jack asked curiously.

"You're the only one of us who can withstand the cold, and the only one who stands a chance if this blizzard was created by someone hostile." Said North.

"Alright. Go in, find out what the heck is going on, stop it, clean up, get out. Simple, right?" Asked Jack.

"Jack before you leave, there's one thing you should remember." Said North. "There's an old ice trader saying with a line that goes 'Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining,  
This icy force, both foul and fair,  
Has a frozen heart worth finding'."

"A frozen heart worth finding?" Thought Jack. "What the heck is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Wait. That's not how it goes." Said Bunnymund. "The song says 'a frozen heart worth _mining_'."

"Well the _saying_ goes 'a frozen heart worth _finding_', which I much prefer as it sounds less exploitative." North countered. Jack rolled his eyes as the two started arguing.

"Hey Wind!" Jack called. "Take me to Arendelle, on the double!"

A few hours after leaving North's workshop, the Guardian of Fun had arrived in the nation known as Arendelle. However, he quickly realized he had a problem, when he was unable to find any settlements. So he had set off, flying across the land, looking for any sign of people. Jack swept his eyes from side to side. He absolutely adored the snow but right now, it wasn't helping in his search. This area was pretty much the exact same as everywhere else he went. Snow, more snow, a frozen lake and a living snowman admiring some flowers. Jack halted in midair and spun back around. _A living snowman?!_ As he watched, the snowman suddenly sneezed and its nose went flying, landing in the middle of the frozen lake. It immediately caught the attention of a grazing reindeer that rushed out after it. The snowman gasped, but quickly laughed as the reindeer started slipping on the ice, unable to get traction. The snowman proceeded onto the lake and causally walked toward its nose. Or so it thought, as it soon realized it too had no traction. As Jack watched, the reindeer tried to move one of its legs, slipped up, both its front legs crossing as it fell on its chin. The snowman meanwhile, was using one of its arms to push it along the ice until it too slipped and fell on its back, its arm falling on its stomach. Jack laughed, shaking his head the two creatures' antics and continuing to watch with amusement. Now the reindeer was sitting on its haunches, pulling itself with its front legs, dragging its rump in a way that reminds Jack of a dog tried to get at an itch.

"What the heck…" Jack muttered to himself when the snowman rearranged its body and began using its two large front teeth to drag itself, moving kind of like a snake, while the reindeer frog-stroked, 'swimming' on its stomach. After this, the snowman began using the larger lower ball of its body as a wheel, until one of its coal buttons came off and the snowman, running over the coal, flew right over it's lower body, crashing face first into the ice.

"Ouch." Jack cringed, remembering one time he'd seen somebody do that on a scooter with a branch, onto asphalt. In the meantime, the reindeer had managed to push itself along the ice almost to the carrot, when it licked its lips hungrily, and unintentionally let its tongue touch the lake, getting it stuck to the frozen ground. The snowman screamed and used its body and one branch arm to catapult its head and other arm forward. It landed on its face and grabbed the carrot, which the reindeer already had in the tip of its lips.  
The two struggled until the reindeer lost its grip, resulting in the snowman accidentally tossing the carrot all the way to the shore. Once again Jack laughed.

"Man this is the craziest thing I've ever seen!" He said. "The other Guardian's don't know what they're missing." The reindeer stood up, suddenly getting traction, and ran after the carrot. The snowman screamed and grabbed its tail with its arm, picking up the rest of its body as they passed. Unfortunately for it, it was shaken lose as the reindeer reached the shore. The snowman picked up its head and put it back on, looking sad. It looked down, sniffling.

"Oh." Said Jack. The young Guardian felt bad for the snowman when suddenly the reindeer came back and stuck the carrot to the snowman's face. Jack smiled as the snowman gasped in surprise then petted the reindeer, which hopped around like a happy dog. As he played with the reindeer, a bunch of fur came loose and the snowman froze, snuffling. Once more the snowman seemed about to sneeze.

"Oy; here we go again." Said Jack. The snowman grabbed it carrot nose seemingly stopping the sneeze. That was until it suddenly came anyway, blasting the snowman's head clear off, leaving only its body and arms holding its nose. Jack laughed so hard he rolled over in midair.

After watching the events by the lake, Jack had taken off once more in search of a clue.  
"Man. A winter out of season, a living snowman, a dog of a reindeer; what kind of place is this?" Jack said to himself. "It's awesome!" The spirit of winter paused in mid-air and looked about him once more. It was nearing late afternoon and he realized that while he was in the kingdom, he had yet to find the castle of Arendelle.  
"There is one new trick, I want to try." Jack said to himself. He landed and closed his eyes, trying to sense anything from the snow. It was a new technique he had been developing but had yet to have a chance to test it out. The way he figured, if this winter was brought about by a person, he should be able to get a feel of their emotions from the snow. And there it was. Almost immediately, Jack began to detect the feelings of… someone. Terrible sadness. A tragedy. Feelings of containment; being trapped. The overwhelming need to escape, to break free. To let go. And something else… Jack focused harder and his eyes snapped open as he gasped. Fear. An almost paralyzing fear. He instinctively looked around for any signs of Pitch. He was alone, but he still kept his guard up hoping the boogeyman was too far to sense this fear.

As Jack continued on his flight over the lands, still looking for any sign of life, a voice floated up to him on the wind. Looking around, Jack located the source of the voice; it was a young woman who was talking to herself as she rode on a majestic white horse. Jack couldn't see her face as she was ahead of him, though he saw she had red or strawberry blonde hair that was done up in a neat bun, and was wearing a green cape.  
"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa, it's me, Anna, your sister, who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer." The girl was saying as Jack hovered behind her. Since the whole blizzard in summer thing was something strange, and since he had never even heard of Arendelle, let alone been there before, Jack decided not to risk that this girl might believe in him. If weird stuff like this was could happen, who knows what they believed, and he couldn't lose his only lead if he inadvertently frightened her. "I'm sorry; it's all my fault." Somewhere in the distance a wolf howled, making the young woman look nervous. "Of course, it wouldn't have happened if she'd just told me her secret. She's a stinker." Jack cocked his head in confusion and curiosity. Deciding to get a closer look, he proceeded to land. Unfortunately Jack didn't pay attention to where he was landing and stepped rather roughly onto a snow-laden branch of a nearby tree as he touched down. _Snap!_ The branch collapsed, startling the horse, which sent the girl, who called herself Anna, flying off. Jack cringed as she landed on her back in the snow. Before he can fly in to check if she's okay, Anna sits up and spits out snow. He sees her watching the horse running away.  
"Oh no. No. No. No. Come back. No. No. No. No... Oooo-kay." Said Anna as the horse doesn't return.

"Sorry." Jack whispered under his breath, hiding behind the tree who's branch he'd broken. He watched as the girl grabbed onto a branch of a leaning tree, trying to pull herself to her feet. Unfortunately for her, the tree snaps upright and releases all its snow onto her. She groans. Jack's eyes widen and he covers his mouth not to laugh. He feels bad, as this _is_ his fault, but it's just _so_ funny. But he does feel bad about it.

Almost an hour later found Jack still following the girl at a safe distance. Part of the reason was that he hoped she would lead him to a town, and partly because he still felt guilty about stranding her here and wanted to ensure she didn't come to any harm. Darkness had since fallen and the Northern Lights played across the sky. Anna was struggling through the snow, still talking to herself.  
"Snow! It had to be snow?! She couldn't have had _tropical_ magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm..." She paused, seeing smoke in the distance. "Fire!" She took a step and fell. "Whoa!" Jack rushed to the edge to see Anna tumble down the hill. She landed roughly in an icy stream at the bottom. Once certain she was okay, Jack covered his mouth not to laugh. He noticed that Anna had lost her cape and saw she was wearing a black and green dress with gold trimming and black straps around her upper arms. Around her neck was a black collar necklace with a gold medal; something jack recognized as a symbol of status and upper class. In fact, it was almost like those Princess necklaces he'd seen in books, but that couldn't be right could it? No Princess in her right mind would be out in this weather at this time, would she? Jack blinked. Anna looked as far as one could possibly from being prepared to be out in this snow at night. Truth be told, she looked like she had come from a party or something. Anna got up, her dress frozen stiff and began to shuffle/waddle towards a log cabin where the smoke was coming from.  
"Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!" She said as she walked.

Anna reached the porch steps and was able to climb the first two as the snow acted like a makeshift ramp. But as she tried to climb the last, her frozen dress hit the edge. This, plus the fact that she couldn't bend her knee high in the frozen dress, forced the girl to turn fully sideways to plant her right foot on top of the step. She turned back, bringing her left leg up.  
"That wasn't too hard." Said Jack from his observation point by the tree line. He got a bit closer, still careful not to make a sound. While Jack approached, Anna brushed the snow off a sign that hung over the cabin's door.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." Read Anna. A smaller sign falls loose. "Ooh! And Sauna!" As Anna heads for the door, Jack takes position outside, gazing in through a window.

"Hoo-hoo! Big summer blow-out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, ja?" Said the shopkeeper, whom Jack assumed to be the Oaken named in the sign.

"Oh, great. For now, um, how about boots? Winter boots. And dresses?"

"That would be in our vinter department." Anna looked and saw that the 'winter department' had next to nothing in it aside for some pieces of clothing, a pickax, a single pair of boots and a pair of snowshoes.

"Oh..." Said Anna as she picks out a pair of boots and a dress. "Um, I was just wondering, has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?"

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear." A snow-covered man walked in at that very moment. "...You and this fellow. Hoo-hoo! Big summer blow-out." Jack did a double take. He had been so focused on Anna and Oaken's conversation, he had completely missed the man who pulled up in a sleigh with a single reindeer, and entered the store.

"I have to pay more attention to my surroundings." Jack muttered as a note-to-self. As the man turned toward her, Anna tried to act casual, humming to herself.

"Carrots." Jack barely heard the man's muffled voice. In fact if he wasn't a Guardian, he doubted he'd have heard him at all.

"Huh?" The man leaned his face close to hers and Anna leaned back, eyeing him awkwardly and nervously.

"Behind you."

"Oh! Right. Excuse me." Said the girl stepping aside for the man to grab some carrots off `the counter shelf behind her.

"A real howler in July, yes?" Asked Oaken as the man made his way to the 'winter department' and grabbed the rope and pickax. "Wherever could it be coming from?"

"The North Mountain." Said the other man.

"North Mountain?" Anna repeated.

"Right, North Mountain. That's exactly what I needed." Jack said to himself, making to leave then stopped. "Where is the North Mountain? I mean other than the obvious north." He walked back to the window to see the newcomer trying to barter with Oaken.

"That'll be forty." Said Oaken tallying the carrots, rope and pickaxe. Jack wondered if that was a lot in Arendelle's currency. The shopping man's reply answered his question.

"Forty?! No, ten."

"Oh, dear, that is no good. See, this is from our winter department, where supply and demand has a big problem." Jack frowned at that. Who _is_ this joker?

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." Jack looked at the sled that was filled with large blocks of ice.

"Oh, that's a neat job." The Guardian said to himself. "Though I guess supply and demand is pretty skewed right now."

"Ooh, that is a real rough business to be in right now, I mean, that is really-" Anna noticed that the shopping man was staring down at her; she cleared her throat, nervously. "Oohm, that's unfortunate."

"Still forty, but I will throw in a visit to 'Oaken Sauna'." He looked to a door where two adults and two kids were visible through the glass. "Hoo-hoo! Hi, family!"

"What the heck?!" Thought Jack, raising an eyebrow.

"Hoo-hoo!" Replied the people in the sauna. The Guardian shrugged to himself and brought his attention back to the three in the store.

"Ten's all I've got. Help me out." Said the shopper.

"Okay." The shopkeeper placed the carrots in front of the other supplies. "That will get you this and no more." As the shopper glared at the shopkeeper, Anna turned to the man beside her.

"Just tell me one thing: What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem... _magical?_"

"YES! Now back up..." said the man exasperated, removing his scarf, "while I deal with this _crook_ here."

"Oh, idiot." Muttered Jack.

"What did you call me?" Asked Oaken, angrily standing up, to reveal his full height, alarming both Anna and the shopper.

"Okay, okay, I'm…!" He didn't get to finish as the shopkeeper threw him out. "**Whooooa!**"

"Bye-bye!" With that the shopkeeper slammed the door. As Jack watched, a reindeer approached and sniffed the man. _Wait. Wasn't this the same reindeer as from the frozen lake with the living snowman?_

"No, Sven. I didn't get your carrots." Said the man causing the reindeer to groan, disappointed, and sat on its hindquarters. "But I did find us a place to sleep, and it's free." Turning back to the window, Jack saw Oaken sit down behind the counter again and once more address Anna.

"I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, ja?" Said Oaken.

To Jack's surprise, Anna had chosen to buy the man's supplies as well as her own. She had changed into her new outfit in a side room of the store and had braded her hair into twin plaits. Now the spirit of winter watched as she approached a run down shack where the ice-trader man and his reindeer had disappeared to. As they approached the door, the man's voice floated out to their ears. Anna stopped to listen and Jack took cover around the corner of the shack.  
"Reindeers are better than people; Sven don't you think that's true?"

"Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Everyone of 'em's bad, except you." That was still the man's voice, but he had changed it so that it was obvious to Jack and Anna that he was pretending to be the reindeer. At this realization, Anna raised an eyebrow while Jack shrugged.

"Oh, thanks buddy." Said the man before resuming singing as himself. "But people smell better than reindeers, Sven don't you think I'm right?"

"That's once again true, for all except you."

"You got me. Let's call it a night."

"Good night."

"Don't let the frostbite bite."

"Aw, where's the fun in that?" Jack thought to himself. Anna opened the door and entered.

"Nice duet." Peeking in the door, Jack saw the man sit up, but relax when he saw it was Anna.

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want?"

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain."

"I don't take people places."

"Let me rephrase that..." Said Anna. She threw a sack of supplies which landed in his lap.

"Umph!" The man groans. Apparently, Anna threw harder than she meant to. The man peers into the bag and sees the stuff he was trying to buy.

"Take me up the North Mountain... Please." When the man only looked at her, seemingly annoyed, Anna added, "Look, I know how to stop this winter." The man considers for a moment.

"We leave at dawn." He said, lying back down. "And you forgot the carrots for Sven." A bag of carrots hits the man in the face and he groans again. Jack snickers. The girl had good aim.

"Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't-"Anna stopped, catching herself. "We leave now. Right now."

As Anna exited with the man and his reindeer, Jack leapt up onto the shack's roof to watch.  
"I'm Anna, by the way." Anna introduced, offering a hand.

"I'm Kristoff and this is Sven." Said the man, not taking her hand. "You do what I say and don't get us into any trouble, and we just might get up the mountain in one piece." Jack frowned. He understood caution, but this Kristoff dude didn't have to be rude to Anna; even if she had gone the better of him, convincing him to take her up the mountain.

"Yeah, but-"

"I give the orders. You follow them. Is that understood?" Anna frowned defiantly at him. At that moment, snow hit Kristoff in the back of the head, who quickly whirled around.

"Alright who threw that?!" He said, seeing no one there.

"It was the wind!" Jack joked. He decided to play around with the two. Now that Anna was with Kristoff, Jack doubted she would be scared off, on the off chance they could see him. Then again, she had proved that she wouldn't be scared off easily even without the blond man. With that in mind, Jack leapt down, danced around in front of the two, then quickly began to 'skate' around Kristoff.

"Hahahahahaha!" Jack laughed as he skated around Kristoff, snow flying up into the older man's face.

"What?!" Said the blond, wiping the snow off him and looking around bewildered, while Anna giggled off to the side. Jack leapt up and landed on a high branch of a nearby tree. He decided to mock them a bit more, mainly for his own entertainment as they couldn't see or hear him anyway.

"I'm invisible! Can you see me?" Jack hollered. The young woman managed to stop laughing.

"Yes." Replied Anna, causing Jack to nearly fall from his perch.

"What?"


	2. On The Trail

A/N: Forgot to put up this warning in chapter 1, so I'll add it now: for anyone who has not seen Frozen and/or Rise of the Guardians, there **WILL BE** **SPOILERS** (mainly for Frozen, but there will be some for RotG as well), so you have been warned. Thanks to all who have reviewed. I hope everyone who read continues to enjoy.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

Through The Storm  
Chapter 2: On The Trail

"Y-you can see me?" Jack asked in surprise. He had known it was a real possibility, given all the weird stuff that went on around Arendelle, but it still surprised him.

"Yes." Anna repeated. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Who are you talking to?" Asked Kristoff, beside her.

"The guy up there on that branch." Anna said pointing to Jack who smirked, crossed his arms and leaned against the tree, knowing he was about to be amused.

"What guy?"

"That gu- what do you mean what guy? Don't you see him?"

"No." Anna turned to Jack in confusion.

"Why can't he see you?"

"Only people who believe in me can see me." Said Jack, flying down to land in front of her. "Apparently you're one." Anna frowned, even more confused now. Millions of question were whirling through her mind and she managed to latch onto one.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jack Frost."

"_The_ Jack Frost?!" The surprise was evident in her voice. But so was something else…excitement?

"The one and only." Anna gasped, then hopped in place in her excitement.

"You're real!" Jack chuckled.

"You already believed that, or you wouldn't see or hear me." Behind them, Kristoff was looking wide-eyed at the girl who had recruited him to go up the North Mountain, and who was now apparently having a one-sided conversation with the air.

"She's crazy." Said Kristoff in the same odd voice as when singing, once more pretending to be the reindeer talking.

"Says the guy voicing a reindeer." Jack countered, knowing the man couldn't hear him. Anna giggled.

"Ignore him for a minute." She said pulling Jack away. As she did, he took a moment to study her face up close for the first time. He saw that she had bright blue eyes and freckles on her face. He caught sight of something in her hair.

"Hey what's that?" He asked pointing at the streak of white that ran down her right braid.

"Oh that? I was born with it."

"Really?" Asked Jack, intrigued.

"So Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm what is known as a Guardian." Jack explained. "I'm the Guardian of Fun. We protect the children of the world, but since you believe in me I think I can make a special exception for you and include you as well."

"Thank you." Said Anna. And it was at that moment that Jack realized, though he knew her name, he hadn't given her a chance to introduce herself.

"Who are you?" Jack asked. Anna gasped.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! How rude of me. I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle." Jack's eyes went wide.

"Princess?!" He bowed slightly, more out of respect for her than her title. "It's a pleasure to meet you. And I must say, I love how your name is pronounced here. '_Ahna_'." Blushing slightly, Anna curtsied back.

"The pleasure's all mine." She said with a smile. "So Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, why are you here?"

"This winter." Jack replied, continuing his explanation. "The other Guardians, Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny and Sandman, long story, tell you later, thought I caused it, and when they realized that it wasn't me, Santa, real name North, and Easter Bunny, real name Bunnymund, sent me here to stop it and bring summer back. Though to be completely honest, I'd prefer to leave the snow."

"I'm trying to stop this snow too! Maybe we could help each other."

"Alright. Cool." Jack agreed. Anna smiled again, then was struck by a thought.

"Why did the other Guardians think you caused this?"

"Well, snow _is_ kinda my thing." Jack said proudly. "I'm also the spirit of winter. I bring winter and snow to cause happiness." To emphasize his point, he created a palm-sized snowflake and hovered it before them. Anna gasped.

"You can control snow?!"

"Control and create." Jack corrected.

"You're just like my sister Elsa!" Jack cocked his head in bewilderment. "She can also create and control ice and snow. That's why we got this winter in summer. But it's not her fault! I pushed her and she was upset!" Jack's mouth formed an 'o' as he remembered what Anna had been talking to herself about when he'd first come across her. Now it all made sense!

"That makes sense. That's why the snow is so emotionally charged. And it also explains why I can't stabilize and stop it myself. Your sister must be incredibly powerful." Jack paused for a moment to let this discovery sink in. After a moment he asked, "But how? How can she do it?" Anna shrugged.

"Before today, I didn't even know she could."

"You didn't?" Anna shook her head sadly.

"Elsa kept herself isolated. I hardly saw her since I was a child and we never played since I was five. The castle kept it gates closed all those years and Elsa kept herself locked in her room, rarely coming out, so I had to entertain myself." The young Guardian's eyes went wide in shock. Not one, but two children who'd grown up isolated without fun! This was a catastrophe!  
"Oh man…" Said Jack. "Anna, I'm sorry, if I had known Arendelle existed, I would've visited you two. Showed you some  
fun."

"You didn't know Arendelle exists?" Now it was Jack's turn to shake his head.

"The Guardians kept it a secret. Guardians only; except when I became a Guardian, the subject never came up, so they never thought to clue me in until yesterday."

"Oh. Well, anyway, in retrospect, I'm beginning to think Elsa had her powers all these years." Said Anna. "That would explain why the castle gates were kept closed and she kept herself isolated." Jack cringed.

"I feel even worse now. Maybe I could have taught her about her powers and we could have prevented all of this."

"You can still help! You can help me convince her to end this winter."

"Right." Said Jack, with a nod. "Then let's be off."

"Are you done talking to trees?" Asked Kristoff as Anna and Jack approached. Jack frowned and shook his head.

"He doesn't believe, does he?" Asked Anna.

"Nope." Said Jack. The Princess sighed.

"What will we do about Kristoff?" She asked. Jack smirked, mischievously.

"He is a nonbeliever! He will be smitten!" Jack thought for a moment. That word didn't seem quite right. "...smighten…smote?" Kristoff led Sven to his sleigh and began hooking him up. As he did, he spoke to himself and the reindeer.

"I'm always getting stuck with the loonies..." Kristoff muttered, and was subsequently hit in the face with a snowball thrown by Jack. "Hey!" Still no one around and Anna was behind him, so it couldn't have been her. "Why is the snow hating me all of a sudden?"

Sven ran up a narrow winding trail pulling Kristoff's sleigh. Anna sat with Kristoff in the seating part of the sleigh; Jack, unbeknownst to Kristoff, sat behind them atop some supplies. He had considered flying but decided to ride instead so he could listen to the conversation and talk to Anna.

"Hang on! We like to go fast!" Said Kristoff, spurring Sven on, hoping to scare Anna..

"I like fast!" Anna said bravely, leaning back and putting her feet up on the dashboard.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, put your feet down." Said Kristoff as he pushed her feet off. "This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" With that he spit on sled to clean it. Part of the spit flies back and hits Anna in the face, causing both her and Jack to cringe in disgust.

"Ew. No, I was raised in a castle." Said Anna, wiping her face.

"So, uh tell me. What made the Queen go all ice crazy?"

"Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged, but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know that day. She said she wouldn't bless the marriage and..." Jack's eyes went wide. Marriage after just one day?!

"Wait, you got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Kristoff interrupted.

"Yeah. Anyway I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away and I grabbed her glove..."

"Hang on, you mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Kristoff interrupted again. Jack rolled his eyes.  
"I thought we'd already established that. Boy is this guy slow." He muttered to himself.

"Yes, pay attention, but the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt..."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff interrupted once more.

"Yes, they did." Said Anna, moving further away from Kristoff. Jack couldn't help but give a quick laugh. "But Hans is not a stranger."

"Oh yeah? What's his last name?" Asked Kristoff.

"Of…the Southern Isles."

"What's his favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy."

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?"

"And eats it."

"Oh, dude, that's just wrong." Said Jack, disgustedly.

"Excuse me, sir. He's a prince." Said Anna.

"All men do it." Kristoff countered.

"No, they don't." Said Jack.

"Ew. Look it doesn't matter; it's true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love."

"Are you some sort of love expert?"

"No. But I have friends who are."

"You have friends who are love experts... I'm not buying it." Jack doesn't pipe in, as he feels something odd in the snow. A moment later Sven stops too. Kristoff looks around nervously.

"Stop talking." Kristoff says suddenly to Anna.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. I'd like to meet these-"

"No, I mean it." Said Kristoff clamping his hand over Anna's mouth.

"Mmm!" Anna groaned in frustration. She opens her mouth and takes a deep breath, but Kristoff cuts her off again.

"Shhh." Kristoff holds up his lantern as stands up in the sled, and looks around into the dark woods surrounding them. Through the darkness they could just make out several glowing yellow eyes. As the eyes approach, the silhouettes of wolves become visible. Kristoff and Anna's eyes widen. "Sven go. Go!"

The sleigh raced through the forest, the wolves close in pursuit.  
"What are they?" Anna asks nervously.

"Wolves." Jack said at the same time as Kristoff. Jack was using his powers to ice the trail behind them, causing some wolves to slip but the rest just went around the ice. He tried to hit a few, but between the sled's speed and the wolves running, it was difficult to aim and he only got three or four.

"Wolves?! What do we do?" Anna asked as Kristoff leans around to the rear of the sleigh, gabs a torch and lights it.

"I got this. You… just don't fall off and don't get eaten."

"But I want to help!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgment!"

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Who marries a man she just met?" Asked Kristoff kicking away a wolf. Anna picked up Kristoff's lute.

"It's true love!" She said.

"Whoa!" Yelped Kristoff, ducking as she swung the lute like a club, smacking another wolf away. "Whoa."

"Can we do this another time!" Yelled Jack. Kristoff had barely recovered when suddenly, a wolf grabbed him and yanked him off the sled. The torch flew out of his hand but Anna somehow miraculously caught it.

"Whoa!"

"Kristopher!" Cried Anna.

"It's _Kristoff_!" Said Kristoff grabbing onto a loose rope that was hanging from the back of the sled and getting dragged behind. A wolf bites his leg while another bites his back. "Ow! Ah!" Hearing his friend in distress, Sven speeds up. Jack lies on his stomach and reaches over to try and pull the rope to reel Kristoff in. As he does this, Anna uses the torch to light a blanket on fire. Jack turns and his eyes widen as his mouth falls wide open when he sees Anna with the makeshift weapon.

"Duck!" Yelled Anna, throwing the flaming blanket.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Jack and Kristoff yelled simultaneously. They duck just in time, the blanket sailing over their heads and hitting the wolves, sending them tumbling off Kristoff.

"You nearly set me on fire!" Jack and Kristoff said at the exact same time.

"But I didn't." Anna replied simply, pulling Kristoff up. Sven groans and the trio looks up, gasping. The trail ends just ahead in a huge and rather wide chasm.

"Get ready to jump, Sven!" Cried Anna.

"You don't get to tell him what to do!" Said Kristoff, shoving a bag into her arms.

"Hey!" Kristoff picked her up in his arms.

"I do!" With that he tossed her onto Sven's back. "Jump, Sven!" Kristoff cuts the ropes tying Sven to the sled with his knife. Sven jumps the gorge, the sled with Kristoff and Jack shooting off just behind him. The reindeer lands safely with Anna, but Kristoff, realizing the sleigh won't make it, leaps out, arms flailing as if trying to swim in the air. Jack shoves off, using his feet to push away with all his strength. He reaches for Kristoff. _Just a bit more!_ Jack's free hand just managed to catch onto Kristoff's coat. With the sudden added weight, the Guardian is unable to stabilize his flight, which had a non-optimal takeoff to begin with.

Quickly losing altitude, Jack tossed Kristoff as best he could, before plummeting himself. Kristoff slammed into the edge of the cliff while Jack went head first into the snow bank just above him.  
"Mi'm mokay!" Said Jack, his voice muffled by the snow. Hanging from the edge of the cliff, Kristoff looked down to see his beloved sled hit the ground far below. It suddenly burst into flames.

"Aww, but I just paid it off." Said Kristoff.

"Wait, how did a wooden sled explode?" Asked Jack, having freed himself, and peering over the edge. Kristoff suddenly starts to slip. He claws the snow, but it's no use, as the more he tries, the more snow falls loose.

"Uh-oh. No, no, no." Kristoff said, beginning to panic. Jack sees him struggling and leaps, grabbing the edge of Kristoff's gloves, though now Jack himself is sliding too.

"If you just believed in me I could properly grab your hand!" He yelled. Kristoff's eyes widen as a pickaxe comes flying right at him.

"Ah! No, no, no, no, no!" The axe slams into the snow between Jack and Kristoff, just inches from their faces.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" Said Jack as the taut rope that was tied to the axe smacked him in the back of the head.

"Grab on!" Came Anna's voice. Kristoff manages to transfer his grip to the rope, holding on for dear life. "Pull, Sven! Pull!" After a few seconds that feel like an eternity, they manage to pull Kristoff up over the edge of the cliff. Both Jack and Kristoff lie on their backs, exhausted from the ordeal. As they rest, Anna looked over the edge at the still burning sled.

"Whoa... I'll replace your sled and everything in it." Kristoff only groaned in response. "And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." She said sadly.

"Come on Anna." Said Jack, getting to his feet. As the two walk away, Sven walks up to Kristoff and nudges him.

"Of course I don't want to help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again." Kristoff said, then switched to his 'Sven voice'. "But she'll die on her own." Himself again, "I can live with that." Behind them, Anna and, unseen-by-Kristoff, Jack go the wrong way, turn, go in another, still wrong direction, turn again.  
"I think it's this way… here we go… I think actually it's up." Anna was saying as they walked.  
Kristoff continued as Sven, "But you won't get your new sled if she's dead." The blond frowned at Sven. "…Sometimes I really don't like you." Kristoff finished as himself. Sven happily bounds off toward Anna.

"Hold up! We're coming."

"You are?!" Anna asked in surprise. Jack raised an eyebrow at her and she caught herself. "I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along."

As the group continued to climb, they came out of the trees to a clearing that offered a magnificent viewpoint of the fjord below. They turned around and halted at the scene that met their eyes.  
"Jeez!" Said Jack in shock. Below there was a castle completely covered in snow, as were the buildings around it. The fjord was frozen solid, several ships stuck where they had been anchored.

"Arendelle…" Anna said sadly.

"What?!" Jack looked from the kingdom to Anna and back again. "That's Arendelle?!"

"It's completely frozen." Said Kristoff.

"But it'll be fine." Anna said though Jack could've sworn he detected a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "Elsa will thaw it."

"Will she?" Asked Kristoff.

"Yeah." Said Anna. There it was again. She was sounding uncertain. That Jack was certain of. "Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?" Anna pointed off to her left.

"More like this way." Said Kristoff, taking her arm and pointing up. Both Anna and Jack looked up to see a huge mountain rising through the clouds high into the skies above.

"Aye-yi-yi…" Jack muttered.

Jack, Anna, Kristoff and Sven walked through a frozen forest admiring the breathtaking view. Countless frozen droplet hung off the branches of every tree, glistening like Christmas decorations, making a spectacular show of the area unlike anything any of them had ever seen. Sven got his antlers tangled in several of the droplets and came out looking like he'd been decorated with Christmas lights.  
"Oh wow!" Said Jack in awe. "Wow!"

"I never knew winter could be so… beautiful." Said Anna.

"Me neither. And I'm the Spirit of Winter!"

"Yeah...it really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. How about a little color? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse... " Anna, Jack and Kristoff all turn to Sven. Could the reindeer be talking?! It certainly wasn't one of them.

"How 'bout yellow-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go." A nose-less snowman walks up to them. The trio looked down in disbelief. "Am I right?"

"Aah!" Anna screamed, kicking the snowman's head right off. Its head lands right in Kristoff's arms.

"Hi!" The head says cheerfully.

"You're creepy." Said Kristoff, tossing the head to Anna.

"I don't want it!" She said, tossing it back. Jack looked on, mouth agape, as they inadvertently began to play hot potato with the head.

"Backatchya!" Said Kristoff.

"Please don't drop me." Said the snowman's head.

"Uh, guys…?" Said Jack.

"Don't!" Cried Anna, ignoring the Guardian.

"Come on, it's just a head." Said Kristoff.

"No!" Said Anna. The snowman's body runs to Anna, arms waving.

"All right, we got off to a bad start." Said the snowman's head in Anna's arms.

"Ew, ew, the body!" She threw its head, knocking its body down. Jack laughs as the snowman rises, head upside down on its body.

"Wait. What am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" Asked the snowman. Taking a good look at it, Jack realized it was the same snowman from before. Jack stared; he had never really believed in fate, but what were the odds that they'd meet the same snowman while they were with the same reindeer? Or that the first person he'd come across would be Anna, the Princess of Arendelle and sister of the girl who caused all of this; the girl who had the exact same powers as Jack himself.

"It's a small world after all." The Guardian muttered.

"Alright wait one second." Anna picked up the snowman's head and flipped it over.

"Oooh! Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Now I'm perfect."

"Heh, well almost." Anna dug through Kristoff's back and pulled out a carrot. "It was like my whole life got turned upside down." She tried to put it on just as the snowman turned, the carrot going right through its head. "Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just..."

"**Whoo**! Head rush!"

"Hahahaha!" Jack laughed, doubling over. Anna smiles at him sheepishly.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked the little snowman.

"Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." Jack raised an eyebrow. Always wanted a nose? What happened to its last one? The snowman went cross-eyed, looking at the tiny bit of carrot visible for his nose. "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn." Anna reached behind Olaf and pushed the carrot forward. "What? Hey! Whoa." The snowman spied his now big nose. "Oh, I love it even more! Hah... All right, let's start this thing over. Hi, everyone. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf...?" Anna seemed to be remembering something. "That's right, Olaf!"

"…And you are?" Asked Olaf.

"Oh, um… I'm Anna." Said Anna.

"And who's the funky looking donkey over there?" This caused Kristoff to smirk.

"That's Sven."

"Uh-huh, and who's the reindeer?" Kristoff's face fell.

"…Sven."

"Oh they're bo- oh! Ok. Makes things easier for me." Jack looked at Olaf confused, causing the snowman to notice him. "And who is the kid who's not properly dressed for winter?"

"It's summer." Said Jack.

"Summer! Oh what a lovely name you have!" Jack deadpanned and shrugged at Anna. Sven tried to bite Olaf's nose, just missing.

"Ha. Aw, look at him tryin' to kiss my nose. I like you too."

"Olaf, did Elsa make you?" Asked Anna.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Fascinating." Said Kristoff, pulling off Olaf's left arm.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think you can show us the way?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's like a broken record." Jack said with a chuckle.

"How does this work?" Asked Kristoff, still examining Olaf's arm. He'd just asked that when he got slapped by Olaf's arm. "Ow!" Jack snorted a laugh.

"Stop it Sven, I'm trying to focus." Said Olaf while putting his arm back on. He then turned back to Anna. "Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why; we need Elsa to bring back summer." Said Kristoff.

"Summer?" Asked Olaf.

"M-hm." Said Anna.

"Oh, I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot..." Jack frowned in surprise.

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." Said Kristoff.

"Nope!" Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked at Olaf's reply. "But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come." To the others' surprise he suddenly began to sing a little ditty about summer, dancing through the forest as he did so.  
"Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz, and I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer. A Drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand, Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer." Kristoff and Anna exchanged a confused glance.

"I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm, and find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm. And I can't wait to see what my buddies all think of me; just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer!" Anna looked to Jack who shrugged just as confused. Judging by the way Olaf was moving and looking about, they guessed that he was in his own little world.

"Dah dah, da doo. Ah bah bah bah bah bah boo. The hot and cold are both so intense; put 'em together, it just makes sense! Rrr raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo. Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a... happy snowman!" Anna giggled while both Jack and Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam!" Olaf laid down on a small snow mound, reaching up a hand to the sky. "Oh the sky will be blue, and you guys'll be there too; when I finally do what frozen things do in summer!"

"Should we tell him?" Asked Jack.

"I'm gonna tell him." Said Kristoff. Anna slapped his shoulder.

"Don't you dare!"

"In summer!" Olaf finished. "So, come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!" Olaf grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her along up the mountain.

"I'm coming!" Laughed Anna. Sven happily follows along. Jack shrugs and flies after them. Standing alone, Kristoff suddenly felt like he was the last sane person in the world.

"Somebody's got to tell him."

* * *

A/N#2: On the subject of Jack trying to help Kristoff, while RotG shows people passing through Jack, he is shown incapable of passing through solid object such as doors and indeed he even has to push open Jamie's window to enter his room. So I think maybe Jack can touch inanimate objects, perhaps either naturally or through will.


	3. Arrival at the Ice Palace & meeting Elsa

A/N: Here's chapter three. I hope I didn't overdo it lengthwise, but I didn't want to end it until they point I did it at. Anyway, in this chapter we're finally introduced to Elsa. Thanks to all who read, and to anyone, feel free to leave reviews. Any comments and critique is always appreciated. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are owned by Disney and DreamWorks.

Through The Storm  
Chapter 3: Arrival at the Ice Palace and meeting Elsa

While the odd group of two humans, a Guardian, a snowman and a reindeer were proceeding up the North Mountain, in Arendelle the people were doing their best to keep warm. An auburn haired man walked through the streets of Arendelle carrying a stack of clothing in his arms. He had a strong build, green eyes, sideburns that went almost to his chin and a kind face. Flanking him were two guards who also carried stacks of clothing.

"Cloak. Does anyone need a cloak?" He said. He stopped before a woman who gratefully took one of the offered cloaks.

"Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness." She said.

"The castle is open. There's soup and hot glögg in the Great Hall." The prince handed a stack of cloaks to a nearby guard.

"Here. Pass these out." As they continued handing out cloaks, a short, well-dressed, angry looking old man walked up furiously to the prince.

"Prince Hans, are we expected to just sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?!" Said the old man, the Duke of Weselton.

"Princess Anna has given her orders-" Prince Hans began, looking annoyed but was cut off by the Duke.

"And that's another thing; has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy  
us all?!" At this accusation, Hans' face hardened. The Duke had achieved a rarity in angering the young prince.

"Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."

"Treason?!"

"That's right, and furthermore…" Hans' words drifted off. He looked at the Duke who seemed paralyzed. He waved a hand in front of the old man's face and got no reaction. "What?" Looking around, he saw that everything had literally stopped; people in mid-action, clothes in mid-flutter from a wind that was now gone. Everything, except, for a strange man. He wore all black and his skin was pale gray. He had sunken yellow eyes, a wide forehead and black hair that looked like he'd gotten caught in cyclone force winds. Hans was not one to jump to conclusions, but the world had just stopped around him, and the only being unfrozen apart from himself was this man. The prince drew his sword, eyeing the stranger suspiciously.  
"Who are you?!" The man didn't flinch. He simply pushed the sword down and took Hans' free hand, shaking it.

"Pitch Black, at your service Your Highness."

"Did you freeze these people?!" Hans demanded.

"Hardly." Answered Pitch. "They're not really frozen. I'm just reaching out to you in your mind; think of it as sort of a daydream." Hans frowned, was this man playing games with him? His words made no sense!

"You mean I'm imagining this?" Pitch sighed.

"No you're not imagining it, we're really talking. You know how when you're asleep, you can have live a lifetime of nightmares, but when you wake up, only a few minutes or hours have gone by? This is like that." As Pitch walked around, Hans matched him step for step in the opposite direction, circling like an experienced fencer.

"So why are you here?"

"Simple. I'm looking for the Queen and so are you. I believe we can help each other out." Hans narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What do you want with Elsa?"

"Her powers. They increase with her fear and as you can see, they spread fear, which I need. It feeds me. In return you get the ends you want."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Hans spat indignantly. Pitch smirked knowingly.

"Of course you don't."

"Neither myself, nor Arendelle, will be anyone's pawn and I will protect Arendelle from any threat; that includes you."

"Whatever you say, Your Highness. But you shouldn't think of yourself as a pawn. Instead think of _me_ as your rook." Said Pitch, not missing a beat. Hans almost gasped. _How did he know he was a chess aficionado?_ Before he could raise the question, Pitch continued. "Now, I can help you locate the missing Queen and maybe even your Princess too."

"How?"

"I have my… methods." Hans set his jaws, eyes boring straight into Pitch Black.

"Very well. But if you so much as think of harming them…" Hans let the threat hang there. A smirk curled its way unto Pitch's lips.

"Whatever your wish, Your Highness." He turned, then stopped, looking back. "I'll find Elsa, then you do your thing." Hans glared at Pitch. He did not like nor trust him. But if he could find Elsa and maybe even Anna, then he'd be willing to at least listen. As soon as Pitch passed through the gates, he vanished. And like a rush of water, life, however cold, returned to Arendelle. Hans looked around at the sound of whinnying and hooves to see a white fjord horse, Anna's horse, gallop into the courtyard. The prince quickly ran over.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy. Easy. Easy." He said, calming the spooked animal. His mind quickly did the math; startled horse plus no Anna equals… "Princess Anna is in trouble." Said Hans, to the worried crowd that had gathered around upon the horse's arrival. "I need volunteers to go with me to find her!" As several people volunteered, the Duke spoke up.

"I volunteer two men, my Lord!" Then in a lower voice so that only the two men behind him could hear added, "Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?" The men didn't say anything, only smirking.

The mountain climbing group had now reached a passage covered in wind swept icicles that stood out horizontally. While not as stunning and picturesque as the frozen forest, it still held a certain elegant, deadly beauty.

"So, Jack, how did Olaf see you?" Asked Anna. "Was it because he believed in you or was it because he's made of snow and you control snow?"

"Well it could've been because of the snow thing." Jack replied. "But actually, magical creatures can usually see us Guardians. Some animals can too; I believe Sven can, but I'm not sure yet."

"So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" Asked Kristoff as he walked up to Anna.

"Ah, he says something intelligent." Said Jack, with a smirk. He turned to Anna. "Now that is a good question."

"Oh, I'm going to talk to my sister."

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?" Asked Kristoff in bewilderment.

"Yup." Kristoff was so startled by her response, he doesn't see where he's going, until he suddenly halts, coming nose-to-spike with an ice-spike. Gulping nervously at the close call, Kristoff steps away from the ice.

"I'd be more careful of where I was walking if I were you." Said Jack, floating beside Kristoff.

"He's right, Kristoff." Anna agreed.

"Who's right about what?" Asked Kristoff.

"Nothing, never mind." They continued on, Kristoff being much more weary of where he was going now.

"So you're not at all afraid of her?" He asked.

"Why would I be?" Asked Anna.

"Yeah. I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever. " Said Olaf. Oblivious as ever, he walked right into an icicle.  
"Oh, look at that. I've been impaled."

After finally leaving the ice-spike passage, the group abruptly found their path blocked as the mountainside went straight up. Jack studied the obstacle. He could carry Anna and Olaf no problem, but the heavier Kristoff and of course Sven, were another matter. And the sheer drop if he failed would be fatal.

"What now?" Asked Anna.

"It's too steep. I've only got one rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains." Kristoff replied, digging around in his bag for gear.

"Says who?" Sven nudged Kristoff and the blond looked up to see Anna trying to climb up the cliff face.

"Anna, be careful." Said Jack. "I can fly you up there."

"No. No. I'm fine Jack." Said Anna, determinedly. "I can do this on my own."

"As you wish." Jack said with a slight smirk. He'd let her try, but would be ready in case he needed to catch her.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked incredulously.

"I'm going to see my sister."

"You're going to kill yourself." The four on the ground watched as Anna searched for a foothold. "I wouldn't put my foot there."

"You're distracting me."

"Or there. How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?"

"I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here."

"You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone."

"Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you."

"I'm not alone. I have friends, remember?"

"You mean the love experts?"

"Yes, the love experts."

"Please tell me I'm almost there." Said Anna, realizing she's in a rather difficult position.

"Umm, Princess, I dunno how to tell you this…" Said Jack as he and Kristoff looked at Anna who had barely gone further than their head height.

"Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?" Asked Anna.

"Hang on." Smirked Kristoff.

"Hey, Sven? Summer?" Said Olaf. "Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go."

"Ha-ha. Thank goodness. Catch!" Said Anna, releasing her grip before either Jack or Kristoff could move. Fortunately, the fall is short and she lands in Kristoff's arms. "Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise."

"Sometimes I feel like she's a bit crazy…" Jack said to Kristoff, then remembers the man couldn't hear him. "What am I talking to you for? You're a nonbeliever."

They reached the peak and stared in awe, their faces a mix of surprise, admiration and disbelief.  
"What? What?!" Said Jack gazing at the majestic ice palace that stood proudly and beautifully against the mountain. His gaze fell to a perfectly formed, elegant staircase leading straight to the palace's front door. "What."

"Wow!" Said Anna, admiring her sister's handiwork.

"Now _that's_ ice!" Said Kristoff, sounding on the brink of tears. "I might cry."

"Go ahead." Said Anna. "I won't judge." Jack lifted into the air to get a better look and marvel at the palace. He whistled in admiration. It was the most beautiful use of ice he'd ever seen including his own, and he'd seen a lot.

"It's a Kingdom of Ice-olation!" Said the Guardian, landing back amongst the others. "Get it? Ice-olation?"

"Jack that's terrible." Said Anna.

"Gee, tough crowd." Jack muttered. He glanced at Sven who was staring at him. "What are you looking at, ya moose?" Anna began climbing the steps with Olaf. Sven tried to follow, but his hooves slip and he falls. The reindeer scrambles about but no matter what, he simply can't get any traction. Jack chuckled. "I'd help you, but reindeer are too heavy." He said. Seeing his buddy's struggle, Kristoff runs to his assistance.

"All right, take it easy boy. I gotcha." Said Kristoff, pulling Sven off the stairs. "Okay. You stay right here, buddy." Sven sat on his haunches and Kristoff proceeded to climb the stairs, admiring the detailed ice stairs. "Flawless." Kristoff whistled.

As they reach the top of the stairs, everyone takes a moment to admire the door and palace up close. Anna goes to knock on the door, but stops, hesitating.  
"Knock." Said Olaf. "Just knock." Sensing her insecurity, Jack walked over beside her.

"It's okay." He said, putting a hand over hers.

"Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows _how_ to knock?" Asked Olaf. Anna finally knocks. The sound echoes through the palace and the outside. To the Princess's surprise, the door opened.

"Huh. It opened. That's a first." Said Anna, entering. Kristoff makes to follow, but Anna stops him. "Oh! You should probably wait here."

"What?"

"Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything." Anna explained.

"But-but… oh come on! It's a palace made of _ice_. Ice is my life." Kristoff whined.

"Bye Sven." Said Olaf as he too makes to walk in. But like with Kristoff, Anna stopped him as well. "You too, Olaf."

"Me?"

"Just give us a minute."

"Okay."

"She may not be able to see me." Said Jack. "With all that happened to her, she may not believe in me anymore, if she ever did." Anna thought for a moment.

"Alright. But stay out of sight just in case." Jack nodded. As they went in, Olaf sat down on the stairs and began counting.

"One… two…" Kristoff joined in out of sheer boredom and annoyance of being left out. "Three… four…"

Anna and Jack stepped into a great foyer and looked around.  
"Wow…" Said Jack and Anna in awe. The place was enormous! Twin ice staircases wound down from different sides at the back of the room. At the center was a beautiful frozen fountain. Jack looks up to see that the roof is elaborately decorates in a giant snowflake pattern. Remembering he was supposed to stay out of sight, the Guardian quickly flew behind a large ice pillar.

"Elsa? It's me...Anna!" Said the Princess, looking around. As she did, she slipped but managed to steady herself.

"Anna?" Elsa steps out onto a balcony at the top of the stairs. Jack glanced around the pillar and his mouth dropped wide open. _That was Elsa?!_ Sunlight was gently filtering in through the ice ceiling making the Queen seem to shine. She was positively beautiful, like a real snow angel. The most beautiful girl Jack had ever seen his three hundred years and he couldn't help but stare. He was so transfixed to her, it was almost as if he were hypnotized. Jack, going on what he knew from the danger to Arendelle, had been imagining someone grotesque, like a sort of evil stepsister ugly. After all, he'd seen many occasions when there was one good-looking sibling and one that was-yeash!, but Elsa and Anna?! Jack had been dead wrong. Apparently the King and Queen of Arendelle had struck gold with two unbelievably beautiful daughters.

"Wow…" Jack whispered to himself, suddenly more enchanted with Elsa than the ice palace. Even Anna seems awestruck by her sister's appearance.

"Whoa, Elsa, you look different... it's a good different... And this place… it's amazing." Said Anna.

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of." Elsa said politely, looking around the palace.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known-" Anna said as she began up the stairs.

"No, no, no, it's okay. You don't have to apologize... But you should probably go, please." Said Elsa taking a few steps back and looking away. Jack frowned as he watched the Queen staring at her hands. As Guardian of Fun, it bothered him a lot seeing someone this troubled.

"But I just got here."

"You belong down in Arendelle." Elsa took a few more steps back.

"So do you."

"No, Anna, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am... without hurting anybody." Jack cocked his head. What did she mean? And how could anybody actually stand being alone, isolated?

"Actually, about that-"

"Fifty-nine… sixty."

"Wait. What is that?" Asked Elsa.

"Hey, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Said the snowman running into the palace.

"Oh geez…" Jack muttered under his breath, dropping his face into his hand.

"Olaf?" Asked Elsa, clearly surprised and confused.

"You built me. You remember that?" He asked timidly. Elsa looked astonished.

"And you're alive?" Jack's eyes widened at that. _Wait, she didn't know?!_

"Ye-um… I think so." Olaf replied flexing the twigs that were his fingers. Elsa looked at her hands in wonder.

"He's just like the one we built as kids..."

"Yeah." Said Elsa, offering her sister a small smile. Jack felt his insides spin around at the sight of her smile.

"Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again." Said Anna. Elsa's smile slowly faded as she was struck by a sudden memory. Anna didn't notice the sudden change in her expression but Jack did. He recognized when someone remembers a traumatizing memory. His heart dropped as he saw the pain in Elsa's face.

"No, we can't." She said, hugging her arms and turning. "Goodbye Anna."

"Elsa, wait!"

"No, I am just trying to protect you." Elsa continued to flee. Anna pursued her followed by Jack, who kept close to the ceiling.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again."

"Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand." Anna climbed another set of ice stairs after Elsa; Jack, looking around, followed suit. "We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear. 'Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here." They arrive at the top floor and Jack takes the opportunity to dart into the room and hide high up by the ceiling before Elsa turns around.

"Anna, please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates." Jack is in awe of the beauty of both girls' voices, but he's especially drawn to Elsa's. Such power; such raw emotions. Such beauty.

"Yeah, but-"

"I know! You mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free." Sang Elsa as she opened some doors that led out onto a frozen balcony. The sky outside was an orange-pink-purple mix. Jack scratched his head. Elsa's words were true, and at the same time it wasn't. After all, someone stranded on a desert island was as free as can be. That doesn't mean they like it. Humans weren't meant to be alone. He more than anyone, knew what it really felt like. "Just stay away and you'll be safe from me." Elsa reentered the room while Anna hesitated by the doors.

"Actually, we're not."

"What do you mean you're not?"

"I get the feeling you don't know."

"What do I not know?"

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow."

"What?" Asked Elsa in shock. Jack swallowed hard. If Elsa didn't know...

"You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere."

"Everywhere?!" Asked Elsa. Jack was just vaguely aware that it had stared snowing. Indoors.

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it."

"No, I can't!" Elsa said, frightened. "I-I don't know how!" Jack went even paler than his usual complexion. This was bad.

"Sure you can. I know you can." Said Anna, encouragingly. The snow starts to swirl around the room, and Jack can sense trouble coming. "Cause for the first time in forever,"

"I'm such a fool! I can't be free!"

"You don't have to be afraid."

"No escape from the storm inside of me!" As the snowstorm picks up, Anna tries to fight through it. Jack wanted to help her, but it was taking all his focus just to keep this from becoming an ice hurricane. He desperately tried his best to diminish the snow, but was gradually failing.

"We can work this out together." Jack wants to call out for Anna, but he's afraid that if he breaks his concentration for even a second, the storm would consume them all.

"I can't control the curse!"

"We'll reverse the storm you've made." Jack struggles with all his might, staff glowing icy blue-white. _Come on, Jack! Focus up!_

"Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!" _Anna!_

"Don't panic."

"There's so much fear!" _No!_

"We'll make the sunshine bright."

"You're not safe here!" _Anna!_

"We can face this thing together." But as Anna sings, Jack lost sight of her in the thickening blizzard taking over the room. Jack strained, panic rising up in his body. The situation was rapidly deteriorating. He had to stop this! But how?! The storm was just too wild!

"No!"

"We can change this winter weather, and everything will be-"

"I can't!" Elsa, her fear out of control, inadvertently sucks the blizzard back into her and then it explodes out, sending sharp icicles every which way. Anna got struck right in the heart. She grasps her chest in pain and stumbles, falling to her knees. Elsa turns and gasps seeing her sister in pain realizing what she inadvertently did.

"**No! Anna!**" Jack screamed flying down toward her.

"Who-who are you?" Asked Elsa in fear. Jack is too concerned with Anna to realize Elsa can see him.

"Anna! Are you okay?!" Kristoff called as he and Olaf ran into the room.

"I'm okay... I'm fine."

"Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go." Jack's eyes narrowed as he noticed the ice behind Elsa becoming darker.

"Why didn't I see it sooner?!" He thought himself. "Emotions! Her powers run wild with emotions!"

"No, I know we can figure this out together." Anna said defiantly.

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

"I can!" Said Jack, as he and Kristoff eye some spiky ice creeping down a wall. He sees the look of fear, sadness and desperation on Elsa's face. Jack's heart breaks for Elsa, and for Anna who's trying so hard to save her sister. However, no matter how desperately Jack wants to help, he knows they have to improvise a change in plans. Though Anna said she was fine, Jack knew what ice powers could do, and something as strong as that blast, even without leaving any visible injury, had him very concerned. They had to get Anna out first. He could come back for Elsa later.

"Anna, I think we should go." Said Kristoff.

"No. I'm not leaving without you, Elsa."

"Yes you are." With that she shoots a beam of ice from her hands into the frozen ground. With a growl, a giant snowman forms before them, easily towering over the five.

"Oh come on! Really?! _That_ she can control?!" Jack exasperated, raising his staff, preparing to fight. He stops himself, realizing he needs to focus on protecting Anna and Kristoff first. Unfortunately, in his moment of hesitation, the creature swipes a massive arm, swatting Jack aside like a mosquito. It proceeds to scoop him, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf up in its huge hands and carries them to the palace doors.

"Stop! Put us down!" Said Anna.

"Go away!" Said the creature tossing Anna, Jack and Kristoff onto the stairs.

"Whooooooa!" They cried as they slid down the stairs, shooting past Sven, and into the snow.

"Head's up!" Said Olaf as the creature threw his head at the others. Olaf had crashed into a snow covered rock just behind them, getting stuck.

"Olaf!" Said Jack, moving to pull him down.

"Watch out for my butt!" Cried Olaf. The three ducked just in time to avoid getting hit by the rest of Olaf's body. Anna gasped, turning to glare at the creature and scooping up snow in her hand. Standing, she begin to stroll angrily back toward the stairs.

"It is not nice to throw people!" She said, preparing to throw a snowball.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa feisty pants." Said Kristoff grabbing her.

"Let me go!"

"Okay, relax. Just calm down. Calm down."

"Okay! Alright! I'm okay."

"Anna, you're a regular firecracker, you know that right?" Asked Jack.

"Just let the snowman be." Said Kristoff.

"I'm calm." Anna turned away. Jack got the oddest sensation that this was _not_ over yet.

"Great." Said Kristoff turning too. Anna suddenly turned back, raising her arm up.

"Hrrrh!" She growled tossing the snowball.

"Oh- ah, come on!" Cried Kristoff in frustration. The teeny snowball hit harmlessly against the creature's shoulder, but it's still enough to enrage it.

"**Woooar!**" It roared, ice spikes appearing around its body.

"Oh perfect." Jack muttered.

"Oh, see?! Now you made him mad!" Said Kristoff.

"You guys go and I'll distract him." Kristoff and Anna leave, as does Olaf's entire lower body, leaving only his head stuck in the snow bank. "No, no! Not you guys!" Olaf's head fell to the ground. "This just got a lot more complicated."

"I'll hold him off!" Said Jack, flying up. He swung his staff sending a stream of ice at the snow monster's face. It shook it off and swatted at Jack, who pulled back.

Kristoff and Anna reached a rather steep slope that was completely iced over, to much for them to proceed down with any modicum of speed. Jack landed behind them and seeing nowhere else to go, made a split decision.

"This way!" He said, pushing them over. The three slid down the slope at breakneck speed as if on some carnival slide of doom.

"Look out!" Yelled Kristoff as he just barely missed Anna. In a matter of seconds they had reached the bottom, Kristoff coming up on his feet, Anna sliding into his legs, barreling him over backwards. The snow monster slammed into the ground behind them. Jack froze its feet to the ice, but it quickly began to break free, the ice cracking and splintering.

"This way!" He said, leading them into the trees, the creature already hot on their heels. They ran through a forest of conifer trees, several which were leaning over, their branches completely laden with snow. Anna ran to one and pulled on its end.

"What are you doing?!" Yelled Kristoff. Jack remembered Anna's mishap with a tree when he first came across her and realized what she was doing. He thinned the ice a bit to loosen the tree.

"Now!" He yelled. With a final yank, Anna falls back as the tree snaps upright, hitting the creature in the face. It staggers and topples backwards. "Yes!" Jack pulls Anna up and they quickly rejoin Kristoff.  
"Woh-ho-ho!" The blond laughs, impressed.

"I got him! Hahahah!" Anna cheered.

"Whoa, stop!" Said Kristoff, abruptly stopping at the edge of a cliff and holding out an arm to stop Anna as well. Their  
sudden stop caused a sizable chunk of snow to break off from the cliff edge and fall several feet.

"It's a hundred foot drop." Said Anna.

"It's two hundred." Said Kristoff tightly tying a rope around Anna's waist.

"Ow! What's that for?"

"I'm digging a snow anchor." Kristoff replied. Anna looked nervously from the cliff to him.

"A snow anchor? What for-?" Jack asked looking over the cliff edge and coming to a realization. "Oh."

"Okay. What if we fall?" Asked Anna.

"There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there; it'll be like landing on a pillow... Hopefully." Not really comforting. They heard the snow creature's roar from the tree line.

"I'll try to slow him again!" Said Jack, darting back into the forest.

"Jack!" Anna called but he was gone. Somewhere among the mass of trees, a large conifer shook.

"Okay, Anna. On three." Said Kristoff, throwing the end of the rope over the side.

"Okay."

"One…"

"You tell me when, I'm ready to go..." Said Anna trying to psych herself up.

"Two…"

"…I was born ready! Yes!"

"Calm down." A large conifer, with Jack stuck to it, flew through the air right at them. Kristoff put an arm up as it crashed in front of him and slid a few feet, throwing up snow before coming to a rest just before him.

"Tree!" Screamed Anna, diving off the cliff.

"What the-?! Whoa!" Kristoff was unable to finish his sentence as he was yanked right off the cliff. The anchor stretched taut but held. "Eurgh! That happened."

Back on the cliff, Olaf ran out of the woods, his body parts in the wrong places, his carrot nose on the side of his head.  
"Ah! Ah! Man, am I out of shape." Olaf gasped. He quickly rearranged his body in the right position, pulling himself back together. "There we go. Hey, Anna! Sven! Summer! Where'd ya guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there!" Jack had finally managed to extricate himself from the tree and lifted himself off the snow on his arms, looking at Olaf.

"Olaf, behind you!" Said Jack, getting up from the snow to his feet. At a loud growl, Olaf turned to see the snow monster right behind him.

"Hey! We were just talking about you." Said Olaf turning to the monster. "All good things, all good things." The creature started for the edge of the cliff, ignoring him.

"No!" Yelled Olaf, trying to push its leg, but the monster just casually stepped right over him. Olaf ran back around and jumped up, grabbing onto some ice cluster that made up the snow monster's knee. Jack looked around for his staff, having lost it when the creature tossed him into the tree, then tossed the tree. Not finding it, Jack took this opportunity to grab the creature's other leg. It was all he could think of to help his friends.  
"This is not making much of a difference!" Olaf said as the creature raised it leg and tried to shake him off. "Waaaah!" He screamed as the creature managed to shake him loose, sending him flying over the edge.

"Olaf!" Cried Anna as he fell past them. Olaf hit the side of the cliff, breaking into three pieces.

"Hang in there guys!"

"Go! Go faster!" Said Anna as Kristoff tried to lower them. They are suddenly jerked to a halt. "Wait what?" And then they were rising. Anna looked up to see the creature's hands holding their rope, pulling them up. Unable to toss of Jack who was taller and heavier than Olaf, it had simply walked over to the edge, with the Guardian still hanging on, and had grabbed the rope. Anna began to struggle with her knot, trying to get free while Kristoff twisted around trying to reach her.

"Ow!" Yelled Kristoff as his head smacked against the rock side, knocking him out.

"Kristoff!" The creature pulls them up above the side of the cliff and dangles them before its face.

"Don't come back!" The monster roared, snow and ice flying from its mouth and covering them. Anna cringed. The creature did _not_ have minty fresh breath. Seeing the desperateness of the situation, Kristoff groaning semiconscious, and Jack unable to hold the creature back, save them and freeze the creature all at the same time, Anna knew she had to act.

"Ugh. We won't." She pulls out Kristoff's knife and cuts the rope.

"Waaaaaaaaahhhh!" Anna and Kristoff screamed as they fell.

Seeing them falling, Jack pushes off the creature's leg, diving off the cliff after them, arms outstretched. As he falls after them, his staff flies in from wherever he'd lost it and he grabs it in his left hand. His strength back at full, Jack wills himself to dive faster, eyes locked on Anna and Kristoff. However, before he could catch them, Anna and Kristoff hit the snow, which Jack flies face first into.  
"Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow!" Said Anna.

"Hmm. Two hundred feet isn't as long as I remember." Said Jack, everything from the waist up buried in snow. Anna turned at the sound of hyperventilating breaths to see Olaf right beside her.

"Olaf!"

"I can't feel my legs!" Said Olaf, hysterically, touching a pair of feet too big to be his own. "**I can't feel my legs!**"

"Those are _my_ legs." Said Kristoff as he sits up, coughing. Olaf's lower body ran by.

"Ooh, do me a favor and grab my butt." Said Olaf. Kristoff grabs Olaf's lower body and puts the rest of him on top. "Ah, that feels better."

"Hey Sven!" Olaf turned to Anna, Jack and Kristoff just as Sven goes to bite his nose causing the reindeer to miss. "He found us." Jack raised an eyebrow, clueless as to how Sven had gotten there that fast. Olaf hugged Sven's face. "Who's my cute little reindeer?" He said in a babyish voice.

"Don't talk to him like that." Said Kristoff, pulling Olaf away. The little snowman laughed and waved it off. Having freed himself, Jack watched and smirked.

"If Kristoff only knew what _he_ sounded like." He said with a chuckle. Kristoff went over to Anna who was struggling to get out of the snow.

"Here." He said grabbing her under the arms and pulling.

"Whoa." Said Anna as she was lifted free.

"You okay?"

"Thank you." Said Anna. "Um… how's your head?" She placed a hand on his head and Kristoff winced heavily.

"Ah! Ooh! Heheh. Hah, ah it's fine… uhm, I'm good. Uh… I have a thick skull." Said Kristoff.

"I don't have a skull. Or bones." Olaf volunteered.

"Random." Said Jack.

"So uh… so now what?" Asked Kristoff.

"Now what?" Anna repeated, a bit shyly, brushing her hair back. She suddenly panics. "Now what?! Oooh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business-"

"Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business..." He notices something and his eyes widen.

"Anna!" Jack cried in shock, seeing what had grabbed Kristoff's attention.

"Worry about your hair?!" Said Kristoff, finishing his thought.

"What? I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair."

"No, yours is turning white." Said Kristoff.

"White? It's… what?" Anna grabs at her hair and watches as it indeed turns white.

"It's because she struck you; isn't it?" Asked Kristoff.

"I've never seen this before…" Said Jack in wonder. "Not like this."

"Does it look bad?" Asked Anna. Jack quickly shakes his head.

"No." Said Kristoff after a pause of a second or two.

"You hesitated." Said Olaf.

"No! I-I didn't!" Said Kristoff. "Anna, you need help. Okay, come on." Anna instead turned to Jack with pleading eyes.

"Jack. Please you have to get through to Elsa. You may be our only hope." She begged. "She's not evil; she's just afraid. She needs someone to care, to be a friend. Your powers won't let her accidentally hurt you." At that moment, Jack was struck by a sudden flashback, seeing his little sister in Anna's place, their expressions nearly identical. It was the look she'd given him when she realized she was standing on breaking ice and looked to Jack to save her. Shaking his head slightly to clear it, the young Guardian nods determinedly.

"I promise. I will." Said Jack. "I'll save her. You just take care." Kristoff looked at Anna, an odd look on his face.

"You really do see someone there, don't you?" He asked. Anna nodded solemnly.

"His name is Jack Frost. He has winter powers like Elsa." Kristoff looked thoughtful for a moment. A snowball suddenly hit him in the face.

"What?" Kristoff wiped the snow from his face and turned to where the snowball had originated from. As he watched, another snowball appeared from nowhere. It hung in midair for a moment then flew at him, striking him in the chest. Kristoff looked down at the snow on his clothes then back up. Before his very eyes, a barefoot young man in a blue jacket with brown pants and carrying a wooden staff materialized. "Whoa!" Said Kristoff in shock.

"Hey!" Said Jack holding up his free hand in greeting.

"Ah!" Kristoff stumbled back.

"You see him!" Said Anna excitedly.

"Oh, yeah he does." Jack answered for him. "Go on. You guys better get going. I'll handle Elsa."

"Okay! Where are we going?" Asked Olaf.

"To see my friends." Kristoff answered.

"The love experts?" Asked Anna.

"Love experts?" Asked Olaf.

"Uh-huh. And don't worry; they'll be able to fix this." Said Kristoff.

"How do you know?" Both Anna and Jack asked at the same time.

"Because I've seen them do it before."

"I like to consider myself a love expert." Said Olaf. Kristoff turned to Jack.

"Don't worry. I'll keep her safe." He said. Jack nodded.

"Good luck." They say shaking hands. Jack and Anna then hug goodbye. As Kristoff, Anna, Sven and Olaf turned to leave, Jack throws another snowball at Kristoff.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"Just for good measure."

* * *

A/N#2: I dunno if Pitch can communicate with people who are awake via their brain's dream center, but it would seem to be like something that would be at least possible, not to mention that it allows him talk without being interrupted or getting unwanted attention. Plus, IMHO, it seems like a cool power for the Nightmare King. Also, I have no idea if Hans is a fencer and plays chess, but it seems like things he'd do, both as a Prince and because of his sophistication.


	4. A Rough Start

A/N: Well folks, here is the fourth chapter and as I mentioned, this is where the story will start into its own, running parallel with the events of Frozen. For the most part, this story will focus on Jack and Elsa, however fear NOT, because Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Pitch, Olaf and even Sven WILL continue to be visited (especially Anna and Kristoff as this story is not just a JackxElsa, but also a AnnaxKristoff). To prepare for the rest of the story, I saw Frozen for a third time in theaters (just in time as they've stopped showing it around here) and rewatched RotG as well; just trying to make sure I can keep everyone in character as close as possible. This chapter is shorter than the others, but there's really no action in it, just a proper(-ish) introduction between Jack and Elsa. Happy readings, and once more, feel free to leave reviews as they are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen or any of the respective characters. They are owned by DreamWorks and Disney.

Through The Storm  
Chapter 4: A Rough Start

Jack walked into the chamber and his heart nearly stopped. The ice walls were _bright red_. This was something of fear, of terror; something he'd expect from Pitch. It'd be a miracle if the boogeyman hadn't sensed this level of fear, wherever he was. Elsa was in the center of the room, pacing, clearly distraught.  
"Get it together. Control it. Don't feel, don't feel, _don't feel, DON'T FEEL_." She said to herself. She looked up at sound of crackling ice and gasped at just how bad the look of the palace had changed. Jack saw the terror on her face as she watched dark spikey ice appear from the walls. The young Guardian tried to think of an entrance plan, but came up with nothing. There was just no way he could possible lessen her shock over seeing him here again, and the longer he took, the more time was wasted when he could be helping her. Besides, even if she were calm, it didn't look like she would be able to return the palace to normal just yet. He took a deep breath and carefully stepped forth.

"Uh, hi." Said Jack. Elsa whirled around on the spot and gasped. Almost immediately Jack regretted his rather awkward and forward entrance.

"You!" She said, anger, surprise and even fear in her voice as she recognized him from before when Anna was there.

"Yeah, me." Said Jack, unable to think of a better response. _Smooth Jack, real smooth._

"What are you doing here?" She was sounding more scared than angry now.

"I'm here to help you." Jack said, taking a step forward. He was rewarded with the young Queen taking a step back.

"I don't need your help." Said Elsa, making it clear that despite Jack having been there with Anna, she was considering him an intruder. "You need to leave before I hurt you."

"Ooh, someone's got bite." Said Jack with a slight smirk, loving what he thought was feistiness and misinterpreting her words as a threat. "Well, no can do, because one, I have to help you end this endless winter and B, or two, you can't hurt me, even if you wanted to."

"I can't hurt you?!" Elsa repeated incredulously. "Are you crazy?! Have you not noticed my ice powers?! And you think you can help _me_? I mean, who are you even supposed to be?! The Barefoot Bandit?"

"Ha! Hardly." Said Jack with a laugh. At least the young woman had a sense of humor, unintentional or not. "I'm Jack Frost."

"Well then get out, Jack Frost." Said Elsa, creating an ice wall between them. To her surprise, as quickly as she made it, the ice wall collapsed. Elsa's mouth fell open a bit. Were her powers failing? Now after all these years?  
Fortunately for Jack, she had calmed down enough since the whole debacle with Anna, that he could now manipulate the ice again with relative ease. It still wasn't as simple as it would have been with natural ice or those made by him, but it was infinitely easier than when Elsa had been swirling up an indoor blizzard earlier.

"See now if you go around doing things like that, people are going to think you're rude." Said Jack, strolling forward, a smirk on his lips. Elsa created another ice wall, this one moving, in the hopes of pushing him out. As soon as the wall reached him however, it disintegrated. "I mean, I almost get the feeling like you don't want me here." Jack continued clearly unfazed.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Elsa said sarcastically, waving her hand and creating a semicircle of sharp icicles before her, much like when she fled the castle.

"C'mon Princess." Jack taunted a bit, just wanting to see her reaction.

"It's Queen to you, boy!" Jack's grin could hardly get any bigger. Yep, the young woman had spirit and he loved that. He enjoyed people who had enough fire to bicker with and verbally spar with. Elsa really didn't consider herself a Queen anymore after running from Arendelle, except as Queen of this isolated place. But she was not going to let this guy mock her. This time, however, she saw what happened to the ice. With a simple wave of his staff, Jack dissipated the entire spiny ice defense. So it _wasn't_ her powers. _It was him. How could this be?_ His laughter rose through the air and echoed off the walls. It wasn't mean-spirited or anything, just a genuine laugh as if she had told him a joke. If Elsa hadn't been so upset by his presence, she would've thought he had a nice laugh.

"Boy? I'll have you know, I'm 318 years old." Jack paused for a moment. "Give or take a few decades." He smirked at the look of confusion on her face. She looked very cute when she was confused. And angry. Well, at all times, Jack decided.

"Who _are_ you?"

"I told you, Jack Frost." Elsa frowned so Jack clarified. "_The_ Jack Frost."

"I don't believe you." The Guardian shrugged.

"You may not believe me, but you do believe_ in _me. Otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation." Elsa looked around anxiously as if searching for an escape. Feeling trapped, the Queen did the only thing she could think of. She summoned the creature Olaf had dubbed Marshmallow. Jack looked up at the ice…being, unperturbed by its presence. _The ice monster again? _"Bring it on, Frosty." Jack told the creature. Now that he didn't have to worry about protecting Anna and Kristoff, he wasn't afraid. Marshmallow raised a fist high and brought it hammering down on Jack. At the last second, the white haired young man raised a hand over his head. The instant Marshmallow's fist touched Jack's open palm, the creature's hand froze solid. But it didn't stop there. The ice crawled up its hand, freezing its entire arm, all the way up to the shoulder.

"Hhhrrh?" Marshmallow growls in confusion. Elsa stared between the two.

"Take five, big guy." Said Jack. Marshmallow glances at Elsa who nods. She doesn't want to risk her protector getting destroyed so soon before she knows if she'll need more protecting. As Marshmallow leaves, Jack glances at Elsa and sees her regarding him defiantly, but fearfully; the panic in her eyes absolutely destroys him. This strikes the Guardian hard. Jack hates being feared, but for some reason the look she was giving him was affecting him far more than he thought possible. It made his heart feel heavy and hurt. He had been there with Anna, but to Elsa, he was a strange man invading her privacy in her own home; as much of a home as this beautiful yet incredibly lonely palace was. He realized things had inadvertently gotten out of hand and he blamed himself. The poor girl had clearly suffered more than her fair share. Jack assumed it was his Guardian side acting up, but he felt a sudden overwhelming urge to hug her and just hold her until all her troubles melted away. Jack sighed.  
"Listen Queen Elsa; we got off on the wrong foot. Can we start over? Please?" He asked, almost begging, trying to look as harmless as possible, staff down, his free hand gesturing out to her as if offering her a hand to shake. Elsa looked at him suspiciously but slowly nodded. Jack smiled warmly, genuinely happy that she accepted his offer. He wasn't sure why, but it meant the world to him that she did.

With Elsa's permission that they start over, Jack cautiously approached. She seemed to flinch at first and he hesitated, but continued when she had regained her composure. Now that he was but a few feet from Elsa, he could properly study her face. He could say she was beautiful, but that would be the understatement of the millennia. Her hair was in a French braid that hung over her left shoulder and there were large snowflakes in it. Her platinum blonde hair was really, really light; the lightest he'd ever seen in fact. Thinking about it, Jack didn't know many people of Elsa's age who had blonde hair that was naturally that light. Like Anna, Elsa's eyes were bright blue. They were a sharp icy blue just like his, and yet, different. Her gown went up to her upper arms, leaving her shoulders and collar bare. It was different shades of blue and seemed to shimmer in the light from the ceiling. The dress seemed to be made of snow, frost and ice. Attached to the back of her gown was a transparent light blue cape with snowflakes patterned right into it. Jack didn't realize he was staring, mouth slightly agape, but the Queen noticed.  
"What?" Elsa asked a bit nervously. Jack blinked.

"Uh, nothing." He said quickly. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Jack changed the subject. "So, as you already know, I'm Jack Frost; _the_ Jack Frost, bringer of winter, snow and ice. But, uh I bet you probably have a lot of questions that you want to ask…" Elsa nodded. "So, um, ask away."

"You have powers just like me? How?" Jack smiled slightly. Apparently she still didn't completely believe he was the Jack Frost of legend.

"I already told you, I'm Jack Frost. Snow, ice, wind, fun and laughter. It's a package deal."

"So Jack Frost-" Elsa began, but Jack cut in.

"Just Jack, please."

"…Jack… why _are_ you here?"

"I've been charged to bring an end to this winter." Elsa frowned in thought.

"You control snow and ice yet you couldn't stop this storm. That means you can't. So the only way to stop it is through me. And that means you're going to kill me." She finished fearfully. The young Guardian sputtered.

"What?! Whoa, hold on there! No! God no!" Said Jack. "I'm one of the good guys. I would _never_ harm you."

"Then what do you- what do you intend to do?"

"Your sister, Anna, asked me to help you. I intend to help you learn to control your powers."

"That's… impossible. I've tried."

"But you were alone all that time." Said Jack. "This time you'll have me here to guide and look after you. Believe me, mi'lady, nothing's impossible." Jack finished, forming a thornless ice rose and floating it up to Elsa. She took it and regarded its beauty.

"Thank you." She said giving Jack a smile, something that had been rare for her these days, and which, for reasons that escaped him, caused Jack to feel his stomach do a somersault.

"Y-you're welcome." Both sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, looking around the palace. Finally after a while, Elsa spoke up.

"Jack, about your powers… were you born with them or cursed?"

"Neither. I was granted these powers by the Man in the Moon."

"Man… in the- in the Moon?" Jack explained to Elsa about the Man in the Moon and the Guardians. He explained about Pitch and how they had prevented him from snuffing out the good dreams of all the children.

"Now the thing about us Guardians is, we can't be seen by anyone who doesn't believe in us. Anna believes in me at least, and to my surprise so do you."

"I do…?" Jack nodded. "I guess I just wanted so desperately to believe that somewhere, out there, there was someone… you know… like me." Elsa admitted. Jack gave her a small smile.

"Glad I could make that wish come true." Elsa blinked and looked away. "Can I ask about your powers?"

"I guess…" Her reluctance almost caused Jack to change his mind, but he had to know. He had to get to know her if he wanted to truly earn her trust. And he knew, it wasn't good enough to just train her. He wanted, needed, her to trust in him.

"Were- were you born with them or… enchanted?"

"You mean cursed? No, I was born with them." Elsa sighed. "I don't know how or why, but I've just had them all my life." She called it a curse? He'd have to work on changing her thought on that.

"But… how come Anna didn't know about it?"

"She used to, but… there was an accident when we were younger. To keep her safe, it was decided to remove all her memories of my magic. I had to keep it a secret from her and from everyone. However, as I grew, so too did my powers and it became harder and harder to conceal it." Jack's lips pressed into a thin line. So that was why she was so isolated. So lonely. And her powers were indeed powerful. Even now he could sense them without even trying. "So, how come this Pitch guy didn't attack Arendelle?" Elsa's question pulled Jack out of his thoughts.

"Because he himself didn't know it existed. It doesn't show up on the Guardian's globe." Jack sighed. "However, with your level of fear, I believe it may be just a matter of time before he finds it. That's why it's imperative that I not only help you end this winter, but also to conquer your fears."

"Do you- do you think I'll be able to do it?"

"Hey, with help, you'll do it in no time. We both have ice powers, together there's nothing we can't do." Said Jack. "Besides if you're anywhere near as tough and determined as Anna, and I know you are, then you can do anything you want." Elsa looked at him curiously, wondering where all this faith in her was coming from. She sighed and looked down sadly.

"It'd help if I could believe that…" Jack did not miss the wistful tone in her voice.

"Why don't you? I believe in you." Elsa carefully looked up, a bit confused. What kind of person was Jack? Why did he believe in her so much? How could he? But the honesty in his voice was unmistakable. Their eyes met.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes." Jack nodded, the confidence in his voice surprising Elsa. "I know you can do it. And you won't have to face your troubles and fears alone. I'll be here every step of the way to guide you."

"But in Arendelle they think I'm a monster. It's too late. I'm free here. I can be who I am." Jack thought for a moment and sighed.

"Elsa, you may be a lot of things, but one thing you are _**not**_, is a monster. You're a victim of prejudice, but because they don't know any better." He said. "You are a _good_ person. I know. I can feel it. You are a kind and gentle young woman with so much love in her heart, and if only they could see that. I'm not going to force you to go back. But I swear to you, I will do my best to give you what you most desire. I promise, you can do this, we can do this; together. All I ask is that you trust me." Jack offered a hand. Elsa looked at it for a moment, contemplating all Jack had told her. She had a strange feeling, that even if she had never been isolated, she would still never have met anyone like Jack, even without powers. He was different. His words made her heart flutter and soar, and what struck her the most was the sincerity in his eyes and in his voice. Elsa cracked the faintest of smiles.

"Okay…" She placed her hand in his to shake, but stopped when their palms touched. Both had looks of surprise on their faces. They looked at their touching hands with awe and wonder. For the first time in forever, they were feeling what to them felt like normal temperature. Their cold cancelled each other's out and they did not feel cold to each other's touch. They weren't warm, per-se, but the cold was absent as well. Elsa gave a small smile, then looked away.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." She said. Jack smiled himself.

"The cold never bothered me either."

* * *

A/N#2: I hope I was able to portray Jack and Elsa's interaction accurately and believably. I know a lot of writers have them almost always get along well from the get go, and I think that's fine. However, I also think that based on their personality there could very well be some unintended conflict in the beginning especially since Elsa is so cautious and withdrawn while Jack is so carefree and extroverted. In my opinion, their differences work really well together, in addition to their similarities as well.


	5. Time Deal

A/N: Hey everyone, I got few things to say so you can read on or you can go forth to the story. First, I was rewatching the Golden Globes, which I had recorded, and realized/remembered that none other than Chris Pine had presented the award for Best Animated Picture. I guess I was so happy that Frozen had won that it slipped my mind. While presenters don't know who will win, the organizers do, so maybe it's the Hollywood Foreign Press Association's way of telling Disney "Take a hint." (Who knows, right?). Second, today Frozen finally reached the $1 BILLION mark, an incredible achievement, and the first fully Disney Animated film to do so without adjustment for inflation (I'm not counting Toy Story 3 as it's mostly Pixar). Finally, remember to tune in to ABC at 8:30PM E/T to cheer on Frozen in the Oscars; it will be starting momentarily, or most likely will have already started if this site takes a while to update my chapter upload. Read and enjoy, everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, but I do own my plot.

Through The Storm  
Chapter 5: Time Deal

Elsa was staring at her hand in awe much like when she had found out she'd given Olaf life. She could touch Jack, but how? Sure she had started to believe he was who he said, but to not feel any of the cold at all, not even her own? He had asked her to trust him but did she really want to?  
"Yes. I want trust him and to believe and be believed in." She thought to herself. But after living in isolation her whole life, trusting simply wasn't something she could do at will. She would 'trust' him, but still keep her guard up to be safe. Even after everything Jack had said, she was still afraid. What if he was too good to be true? What if she could unintentionally hurt him? What if he were just her imagination, her willful hopes pulling a cruel trick on her? She looked over her shoulder to see Jack giving her a strange look she couldn't quite describe. It wasn't pity. Empathy? Fondness? She had been awestruck by his appearance. Intense blue eyes like hers, freezing cold and warm at the same time. When he'd first reentered the palace following his original eviction with Anna and the other man, his eyes had been filled with mischief and a carefree levity and playfulness. Now they were sympathetic and concerned, a sharp change the showed her there was far more to him than she first assumed. And his hair; as white as freshly fallen snow. He was really handsome, she felt. Much more so than that Hans fellow her sister had fallen for. Everything about Jack, from the way he dressed to the way he held himself, screamed lowest class peasant, but she had to admit she was charmed by his odd appearance and earnest desire to help her. There was something about him that was different from all the men she had met in her coronation ball. A gentle heart, a genuine soul that just made him seem all the more real. Somewhere deep inside her, she was glad she had accepted his offer to start over. They had gotten off to a bad start, and now maybe, just maybe, she had a chance to learn to control her powers. And maybe make a friend.

"So…" Said Jack tentatively, searching for a topic of conversation.

"So…" Repeated Elsa. She watched Jack look around her palace.

"I think we still have a bit of time to get some training in today." Said Jack.

"Yes, that might be best." Elsa agreed.

"So what should we start with?" Elsa asked as they walked down a hall in the palace.

"Uhh… hmm. That's a good question." Said Jack. "Let me think for a moment." Remembering his assessment that Elsa's clothes were specially created from snow and ice gave Jack an idea.

"Hey Elsa, can you make a snowball that can bounce? About the size of your fist?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Said Jack bouncing the iceball. "We're going to start with extreme basics first. I want to train you in hand-eye coordination."

"I have hand-eye coordination."

"Not in these circumstances, you don't." Jack led Elsa to one of the few tight-spaced corridors in the palace. He stopped them in the middle and created an ice wall about ten feet away. He stood right behind Elsa, who fidgeted slightly at the proximity, both because it was this remarkable young man, and because she felt uncomfortable turning her back to anyone she didn't implicitly trust, but otherwise remained still.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do." Said Jack. "I'll stand right behind you, and toss the ball at that wall. When it bounces back, you catch it. Hands only, no ice. Don't let it go past you." Jack tossed the iceball at the wall he made. It bounced and came right back. Elsa lunged forward, clapping her hands shut after it had just passed. She had barely missed it, but it was a miss nonetheless. Because she had lunged so suddenly, she lost her balance and nearly fell. Before she could topple over however, a pair of hands grabbed her waist, steadying her. She flinched at the touch, feeling it through her thin gown. The touch felt like she had been shocked.

"Whoa, there." Came Jack's voice at her ear. Elsa almost shivered, blushing deeply at their proximity and his touch. "Be careful."

"Thanks."

"Wow, this is really soft." The young Guardian noted, feeling her soft gown. When Elsa didn't answer, he realized what he was doing and nervously let go. "Sorry."

"It's… fine." Elsa said, not sure how to respond.

"Try not to move so much if you don't have to." Jack suggested as he picked up the iceball. "Okay, let's try again." Again he tossed it, and again it bounced. Elsa reached with her left arm, but missed again. She sighed a bit in frustration and blew a few loose strands of hair that had fallen over her forehead back up.

"Um, let's see. Try… try to predict where the ball will be a few moments before it get there, and not where it is at the moment."

"And how can I do that?" Elsa asked, trying to keep the edge from her voice. "I'm not psychic."

"I know. But try to the calculate path the iceball is taking." Jack advised. "Again." Elsa carefully watched the iceball bounce yet again. It was heading right. Instead of luging for the iceball this time, Elsa instead shifted her body a bit. She closed her hand and just felt the ice ball brush her fingertips. _So close!_

"That was closer." Jack said, his voice lighter. Once more the iceball flew and bounced. Elsa focused with all her attention._ Almost… _She moved, hand quickly closing. Elsa blinked. The iceball was firmly gripped in her palm.

"Yes!" Said Jack.

"I did it!" Elsa said with a huge grin.

"That was excellent; good catch." The Guardian took the iceball Elsa offered him back and tossed it once in the air, catching it. "Let's try a repeat performance."

"Hand-eye, hand-eye, hand-eye." Jack said with each toss. Eventually they moved up to using two iceballs. Once again Elsa had trouble as Jack tossed on after the other and she tried to catch both. It took her a few tries, but she eventually got it down just like with the single iceball. Next, they moved on to three iceballs. This took Elsa the longest by far. Jack would toss each ball successively and Elsa would try to catch them again. The problem was, she could only hold two at a time and had to quickly toss one to catch the third than toss again as the one bounced back. It took numerous tries and caused the young Queen much frustration. To her credit however, she neither lost her temper, nor gave up, choosing instead to try and try again, taking Jack's advices to heart every time he spoke. After almost an hour she had finally master the three iceballs. The flowed beautifully and almost effortlessly back and forth between her hands and the wall, like a professional juggling act. The whole time, Elsa's eyes were sharp and attentive, completely focused on the task at hand.

After a while, Jack decided to stop her training. He clapped and congratulated her on a job well done.

"Thanks." Elsa panted, a bit out of breath. Jack gently patted her on the back then looked up to see the night sky through the transparent ceiling. They had trained well into the evening.

"Hey, let's call it a day." He said. "You were awesome Elsa."

"Thanks." She said again. Elsa thought for a moment before asking, "Hey, Jack? Can you… can you show me a bit of your powers?"

"Sure." He nodded. With a wave of his staff, he created a frozen mist that hung suspended in midair before them. He then proceeded to use a finger to trace out a rabbit. Finally, using both hands together, he made a pulling motion and a three dimensional rabbit popped out of the mist and began to hop around in the air where the boy directed it. Jack had decided to try and impress Elsa, though he knew it would be difficult since her powers themselves were astonishing and even miraculous, able to grant life to snow and ice.

"Unfortunately, I have to control all my constructs. I can't give them autonomous life like Olaf and Marshmallow." He said.

"Who's Marshmallow?" Asked Elsa.

"That big guy you made to toss us out." Jack replied. "That's what Olaf named him."

"Oh. It's an interesting name."

"So what do you think of what I can do?" He asked her. Elsa watched the rabbit bound through the air.

"It's cute, but I can do that." This caused the Guardian to smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Jack, now wanting to impress her more than ever. "Watch this." Jack created numerous tiny bits and pieces of ice. Elsa couldn't tell what they were supposed to be; they were so small. As she watched, the pieces combined into parts, which in turn combined into a little model World War II plane. Elsa gasped as the plane's propeller began to spin and it buzzed around the chamber. Elsa had no idea what a plane was but this construct was marvelous! The way it moved and glided so flawlessly, was simply breathtaking to watch. She looked at Jack with awe as he directed the little plane with his hand movements.

"Jack, you're amazing!" Said Elsa. She quickly covered her mouth, eyes wide, when she realized what she had said. Jack smiled but then he felt something he'd never felt before, ever. It was like thousands of tiny needles were being stuck in his face. It took him a moment to realize that he was actually blushing and he quickly looked down when he realized that.

After Jack had finished showing off, the two had gone down into the foyer to talk for a bit. Elsa had made herself a chair while Jack had opted to sit cross-legged on the ground. They told stories and made drawings out of snow, ice and frost. Both were growing more and more intrigued with the other with each passing moment.

"So can you tell me a bit more about the Guardians?" Elsa asked.

"Alright. Well, as you know there are us five primary Guardians known as the Guardians of Childhood." Jack reviewed. Elsa nodded; he'd already told her that part. "Beside them, there are also the myths and legends, spirits that help to protect the world while not being Guardians themselves. There are many of these such as the leprechaun and the groundhog. I myself am a spirit; the Spirit of Winter."

"Wait. You're a spirit?" Asked Elsa. She didn't know why but her heart sank at the revelation. "As in you're dead?"

"In a way yes." Said Jack. "I died over three hundred years ago. However I was sorta-kinda revived by the Man in the Moon. I'm dead, but I'm alive, if that makes any sense."

"Kinda…" Elsa said tentatively. "How did you… die?" Jack sighed. He didn't mind telling her and even wanted her to know the truth. However, he felt now might not quite be the right time to tell her yet.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you some other time."

"Alright." Jack noticed she sounded a bit disappointed and tried to cheer her up.

"I will. I promise. Anyway on the Guardians; there are also the three original Guardians, or as they're also called, the Guardians of the World. They protect the most important things. Father Time protects all of time, Mother Nature protect all living things, and then there's Cupid, Guardians of Love."

"Have you met them?" Asked Elsa. "What are they like?"

"Father Time is like an eccentric old man. All like 'wooo' type you know?" Said Jack waving his fingers like a crazed man. Elsa giggled at his interpretation of Father Time. "Cupid, is a kinda giant baby, who talks in a grown man's voice. Beyond creepy if you ask me. He constantly meddles in people's love lives, even if said love lives are nonexistent. Finally Mother Nature, she really surprised me. I expected her to hate me because I constantly freeze things. To my astonishment, she's actually very understanding. She understood the importance of not only winter, but also of occasional snow out of season and even said that when plants and stuff freeze and die, it just makes way for something better to grow."

"Something better to grow…?" Elsa repeated.

"Yeah, she really lives up to both parts of her name." Elsa nodded and tried to hide a yawn. The conversation was interesting, but she was very tired from the day's events.

"I'm sorry I get you up this late." Jack said apologetically.

"It's okay."

"You're exhausted from training." She nodded.

"Yeah, it is getting kinda late." Said Elsa, getting up. "I'll think I'll go get ready to turn in for the night."

"Alright. I'll be up in a moment." Jack said, standing and stretching. He watched Elsa ascend the stairs. She really was beautiful, he thought. There was no two ways about it. Jack was so intent on watching Elsa leave, he didn't notice when company appeared in the form of a three-to-four foot tall baby in diapers, with wings, carrying a bow and quiver with arrows.

"Oh Jacky boy!" Jack turned around and his eyes widened as he stared at Cupid, dumbfounded. What was that saying? Speak of the devil and he appears? Jack cringed, pressing his eyes shut tight.

"What do you want Cupid?" He asked, opening his eyes and looking for cover. He quickly spotted and ducked behind an ice column.

"I've been sent here to deliver a message, from the other Guardians."

"Which is?" Jack asked, pressing his back firmly to the column.

"The Guardians were talking and they decided you would need some time to get your mission accomplished. So they got Father Time to do something about it." Cupid said, maneuvering around the column to be in line-of-sight of Jack. As he did so, Jack created an ice wall and dove behind it. "Time around the mountain has been accelerated so that one day in the outside world is one week here." Once more he moved to see Jack and once more the young Guardian sought to escape, leaping out from behind the wall and rolling behind the palace's frozen fountain.  
"You've got two weeks. Father Time can't give you more than that. However, if both you and Elsa leave the mountain, time will be returned to normal until you return to it." The Guardian of Love seemed to notice for the first time that Jack was jumping around.

"What are you doing?" Asked Cupid.

"Keeping out of your line-of-sight."

"Why?"

"Why? Are your serious?! Why?!" Jack asked, dumbstruck. "Have you forgotten when we first met, you kept trying to shoot me with arrows?!" The Guardian of Love rolled his eyes.

"Jack, Jack, Jack," Cupid tutted. "My arrows only cause people to fall in love. They're useless on people _already_ in love."

"What?" Asked Jack, clearly confused. "Look, Toothiana and I are only good friends and-"

"Not you and Tooth Fairy, silly boy." Jack raised an eyebrow confused. She was the only other female Guardian besides Mother Nature and Cupid wasn't meddlesome enough to mess with her.

"Well then, I'm clueless." The giant baby laughed, a rather unnerving laugh in Jack's opinion, as it was like Cupid's voice, the sound of an adult.

"Just wait." Jack looked at Cupid wearily then had a thought. Maybe the Guardian of Love wasn't there for him.

"Are you gonna shoot Elsa?"

"No need." Said Cupid with a wink.

"What?" Asked Jack, still confused.

"You'll soon understand dear boy. You'll very soon understand."

"What I wish I understood is why the Guardians hardly ever give me a straight answer." Jack muttered. Cupid laughed again then turned to leave. He stopped short and turned back.

"Oh before I forget, here…" Cupid pulled out a blue leather bound book and pen. The book's cover, spine and back were decorated with patterns of snowflakes, ice and snow swirls. Jack opened the book and quickly rifled through it. It was completely blank.

"What's that for? You want me to write a book?"

"No dear boy, it's a journal. If you want to record your activities, thoughts, observations, et cetera."

"Okay…" Sad the winter spirit taking the journal and pen. Cupid turned to leave once more.

"Goodbye Jacky boy! And remember, have fun!" And with that he was gone, vanished without a trace.

"Creepy baby…" Jack muttered under his breath.

The Guardian of Fun sat back down on the floor and stared at the journal. What could he write in it? His activities, thoughts and observations had been the suggestion. Jack shrugged. Since it was the end of the day, he might as well fill it in. Jack uncapped the pen and prepared to write.  
"_Dear Diary. _Wait; what am I doing?_ Journal Entry Day 1._" He paused to think. There was a _lot_ that had happened. "_After separating from Anna and Kristoff, I returned to Elsa's ice palace. After a rough start, which I admit to being the main cause, I managed to convince Elsa and my sincerity. Queen Elsa is a sight to behold. A figure of beauty, grace and strength. Today we trained in hand-eye coordination; Elsa picked it up incredibly fast. She is an amazing young woman! I will try my hardest to teach her to control her powers. Cupid revealed that Father Time has given us two weeks to train; after that… I don't know._ _I hope Anna will be alright, and I'll look after Elsa._" Jack closed the journal and stood up. He decided to go tell Elsa about the time that had been placed around the North Mountain.

Elsa had just finished changing her clothes into a dark blue snow-and-ice knee length nightgown with spaghetti straps, when a knock came at her door. Despite herself, she smiled slightly and opened the door to see Jack standing there. His eyes widened upon seeing her and Elsa could've sworn she saw his cheeks gain a bit of color.  
"Wow Elsa, you look…wonderful!" Jack blurted out without much forethought.

"Thank you." She replied, blushing a bit.

"Oh hey, Elsa, I just got a visit downstairs from Cupid delivering a message on behalf of the other Guardians."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that Father Time has accelerated time around this mountain so that while we are both here, one day off the mountain will be equal to one week here. They've given us two weeks to train or two days out in normal time."

"Oh. What happens after two weeks are up?" Jack shrugged.

"I have no idea." Jack tried to think of anything to say but came up blank. "So, I'll be off to find a place for the night."

"Oh! You'll need some place to stay." Said Elsa.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Said Jack. "I don't _need_ to sleep. I only do so when I want."

"Nonsense. Even if you don't need to sleep, you need a place to stay. Some place you can have privacy if you want." Jack shrugged.

"Okay." He followed her down a hall and came to a large empty room. There was nothing in it except for ice pillars spread out along the walls. The room itself was in the shape of a snowflake.

"You can have this room." Said Elsa. "I originally intended to make it a sitting room or a library. Please, feel free to decorate it any way you'd like." The Guardian nodded.

"Thank you." Jack waved his staff and created an odd, rather shapeless structure between two pillars. The Queen cocked her head in confusion. To her, it looked like a cocoon.

"See? It's a hammock!" Said Jack. Elsa smirked and shook her head.

"You can make a toy that flies and a bunny that hops around, but you can't do a simple hammock?"

"Well it's easier for me to make things that are for fun." Jack pouted. Smiling, Elsa touched the 'hammock'. As she expected, it was hard as ice.

"Can't you do anything soft?" With a wave of her hand, she melted his construct.

"Hey!"

"Actually, I was thinking something more like this." Elsa created an interwoven mesh of ice and snow between the pillars, using the same basic idea as for her gowns. Jack touched the new hammock; soft as snow.

"Ah hahaha!" Jack laughed. "Show off." Elsa smirked back.

"You're welcome." Jack climbed into the hammock and settled in. Elsa turned and begin to leave when he called her.

"Hey, Elsa?" She stopped and turned back to him to see him smiling at her.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." Elsa smiled back.

"Good night."

"Night."

* * *

A/N#2: I calculated the two day time limit for Father Time's magic based on a rough time estimate I figured it would take Kristoff and Anna to reach the Trolls and then return to the castle. While the film seems to heavily imply it only took less than a day, I noticed that Hans' team had enough time to reach Elsa's ice palace, and return to the castle ahead of Anna and Kristoff (Who on the return trip where riding on Sven who was running at high speeds, whereas when heading there from the ice palace, they simply walked; likewise the King and Queen rode hard at top speed at the beginning of the movie to get Anna to the Trolls in time. It could have taken them the entire night with them arriving just before daybreak if they went without slowing or resting.), implying the distance between the castle and the trolls is far greater than from the castle to the ice palace. Finally, I'd like to add that I've realized that there is a Mother Nature character in the Guardians of Childhood books, so I'd like to add that mine is an entirely different character.


	6. Snowball Defense

A/N: Hey folks sorry this chapter took a bit longer. I know it's been over a week since the Oscars, but please allow me to say this first: **YES! I KNEW IT! FROZEN WON! A CLEAN SWEEP **(sure it was only two categories but it was ALL two)**! HAHAH YES!** Ehrm. Pardon, I'm usually much more restrained than that. Anyway, I took longer for this chapter since while I intended to write during spring break, I found out that instead I got volunteered by my mother to act as a doorman/receptionist at this seminar thing (one of those think positive things; kinda like Jim Carrey's Yes Man, but without as much humor). I was volunteered for all days and the seminars lasted all day long, not to mention the four hour round trip drive. Oh well, at least I had a chance to build a kind of timeline for my story's plot. Admittedly, one of the lectures would've been perfect for Elsa; it was about self-acceptance and even repeated the phrase "Let It Go" over and over (they meant it about fears and inhibition, but still it was neat). On another subject, I highly recommend to anyone who enjoyed Frozen to get the Art of Frozen book, it's invaluable to fans. Last but not least, I want to share with anyone who wants to buy Frozen when it comes out, you all know it will be coming out on home media here in the US in 4 days. However as you may or may not know, it appears that Disney will not release a physical copy in 3D here, only as a digital download (why do you hate us so, Disney!) However, many international releases _will _get a physical 3D release including France and the U.K. (Canada was rumored to as well but I haven't seen any indication on Amazon Canada). If anyone wants to import, the whole of the Americas (as well as much of southeast Asia) from the topmost regions of Canada to the very tip of Chile, are all Region A and thus can play the same Blu-Ray discs, so if Canada or any Latin American countries get a 3D release, you can import from there. While the U.K., France and other countries have a different region code, I know that at least Amazon U.K. offers it region free. I'll add that Walt Disney Pictures releases _most_ of their films region free, but I cannot be certain about Frozen as I have heard it both ways. I myself preordered the 3D steelbook version from the U.K. which will be released on the 31st, so if anyone cares to wait, I can personally confirm if it works here in the US as soon as I receive it. Okay, long notes done, on with the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, but I do own my plot.

Through The Storm  
Chapter 6: Snowball Defense

As sunlight streamed into the room, a certain white haired Guardian opened his eyes and rose from the ice hammock he'd been sleeping on. Jack stretched, yawning and headed out of his room and down the stairs. In a room off from the foyer, he found Elsa had created a table of ice. Jack couldn't help a smile as he sat across from Elsa on an ice chair.  
"Good morning, Elsa." He said. "Glad you're up already." Elsa gave him a small, timid smile.

"Sleep well?" She asked. Jack grinned, recalling the comfort of the hammock she had made him. It beat tree branches and his own constructs by miles.

"Yep. How about you?" Elsa fidgeted slightly.

"I guess." She said barely above a whisper.

"Hmm." Said Jack thoughtfully. Was it because of him that she hadn't slept well? Because of a stranger in her palace?

"Shall we begin training right away?" Elsa asked.

"Actually, let's go outside." Said Jack. "We're going to need the extra room for what I have planned." With that they both got up and left the palace. Instead of going to the front with the ice staircase, they instead went around to the palace's back.

"What do you think we should practice today?" Asked Elsa as she went to stand before Jack.

"Okay." Said Jack. "I gave it a thought and today we'll work on defense." He created a snowball and smiled as he tested its weight in his hand. "You'll have to block or intercept the snowballs I throw at you."

"Are you sure you just don't like using me as target practice?" Elsa muttered, arms crossed. Jack smirked mischievously.

"Nah! I wouldn't do that."

"Don't expect me to take it easy on you, just because you're the queen." He wouldn't toss the snowballs with much force as he didn't want to hurt her, but he would throw them fast.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Elsa challenged. Jack smiled. He threw a few test snowballs just to make sure Elsa could shoot them at will. She could, effortlessly blasting them out of the sky. Satisfied that she could defend herself, Jack increased the barrage. Elsa easily blasted most of the snowballs Jack tossed at her with her own ice blasts. Most of the ones that she didn't get were because she missed and those were few. She found it much easier thanks the previous day's training Jack had made her do. However, some that hit her were because Jack would throw them too fast, too many at a time or both.

"Hey slow down!" Said Elsa, spinning out of the way of several snowballs and blasting five out of the air, only to get hit in the shoulder by another.

"Come on, Elsa. Anyone trying to harm you will not take it easy or slowly." He created a large barrage of snowballs and pelted them in two sets at Elsa. Elsa swept a hand in the air sending a solid rush of ice slicing the first set down. With her other hand, she made a pulling motion toward the ground, causing a thin ice wall to rise up between her and the second set of snowballs.

"Good job Elsa! But don't get careless now!" Jack's voice chortled from behind her. She turned just in time to see more snowballs flying towards her face. Elsa's eyes widened. She dove aside dodging the snowballs. Predicting Jack would quickly follow up, she made a circular motion with one arm forming a round ice shield. She had been correct in her assumption and the new snowballs impacted harmlessly. Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. Elsa wasn't just clever; she was resourceful. He'd have to pull out all stops in order to teach her all the tricks.

They trained into midday with Jack fast running out of ideas. Elsa was a fast learner and her reaction time had been gradually improving. Jack tried to counter this by mixing up tactics. His eyes scanned the area and he got an idea. Jack ran at a tree near Elsa, shooting snowballs as he went to keep her busy. As he reached the tree, Jack leapt. He planted a foot on the trunk and pushed off, twisting himself upside down as he arced over Elsa, all the time launching snowball after snowball at her. Elsa blasted and blocked most of the snowballs and sidestepped to dodge the others. Unfortunately, this was part of a trap Jack had set up. As her foot stepped awkwardly on a root of the same tree Jack had pushed off of, Elsa lost her balance and tumbled back into the snow covered ground.  
"Whoa!" Yelped Jack, realizing his plan had worked even better than expected. Though he could have pelted her with snowballs to prove his point of defending, he instead quickly jogs over to Elsa to make sure she's all right. "Are you okay?" He offers her a hand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, taking his hand. Only her pride had been injured. He pulled her up and grinned.

"Remember, Your Majesty: constant vigilance. Never let your guard down around a known enemy."

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind." She turned and began to walk away causing the young Guardian to look at her funny.

"Elsa!" Elsa turned and got hit in the face by a snowball. Jack doubled over, laughing.

"See? That's what I meant about letting your guard down!" He managed in-between fits of laughter. The Queen wiped her face off, a mischievous smile appearing on her face. With a wave of her hands, Elsa created large pile of snow and hovered it directly over Jack. Noticing the shadow cast on the ground, the young Guardian looked up and gaped. He looked back at Elsa incredulously.

"Oh come on!" Said Jack. "It was one snowball!" Elsa smirked and let the snow pile fall on him.

"Hahahahahah!" Elsa laughed as Jack dug himself out of the pile. She was laughing so hard, she didn't notice the changes that came over the Winter Spirit's face. When Jack emerged from the snow he was frowning. He wasn't angry really; just a bit ticked off. But then he heard a sound. Her laughter. It was such a beautiful and melodious sound, much like her singing, that Jack could only stare, the frown vanishing from his face as he looked on in awe, enjoying the magnificent sound. Not only could Jack not stay angry with her, soon he was laughing along with her.

"Alright, you had your fun." Jack said with one final chuckle.

"So, now what?" Elsa asked as her laughter subsided. The Guardian was about to respond when a loud grumble filled the air. He smiled sheepishly while Elsa giggled.

"Man I'm famished!" Said Jack. "How do you eat?"

"You need to eat?" Elsa asked, confused. "I thought you said you were a spirit?"

"Of course I need to eat! I'm not a plant; I can't do photosynthesis." Elsa still looked confused, so Jack decided to clarify. "I don't need to eat to survive, but I still get hungry, especially after using my powers a lot. Eating helps me to recharge. As does sleeping."

"Oh! Well, when I came up this mountain, I figured I could eat frozen fruits that I find around here."

"Makes sense, I guess."

Jack and Elsa split up to gather fruits. While she went of to pick strawberries and other berries off some bushes, he searched some nearby trees. Jack spotted a shiny red apple gleaming in a snow-covered tree. Grinning to himself, he plucked the apple. It had a thin coat of frost on it, but that shouldn't be a problem for the Winter Spirit, right? Jack bit down. Solid ice. He sighed in frustration. Elsa walked up to him.  
"Great. How are we supposed to warm this up enough to eat?" He asked her.

"Like this." Elsa placed an index finger on the apple. At her touch, the ice covering the apple began to drain, retreating up her finger, and vanishing completely upon reaching her hand. The Guardian blinked, open mouthed.

"Elsa! You know what you just did?!" Jack asked, startled. "This proves you _can_ thaw the ice! All you have to do is repeat this on a much, much larger scale!"

"That's easier said than done. Arendelle is thousands of times bigger than one frosted apple."

"But it's a start!" Said Jack, ever the optimist. "Know we know beyond a shadow of a doubt you can do it. And it'll be far easier with my help than if you were trying alone."

"Hey Jack? Can I ask you about that guy Anna was with? What's he like?" Asked Elsa. They were back at the table in the ice palace, eating the fruits that Elsa had thawed.

"Hmm. What's he like? Where to start?" Jack thought for a moment. "Well, his name is Kristoff. He has a pet reindeer named Sven, who apparently thinks it's a dog. Personality wise, well, Kristoff is very crass."

"Crass?"

"Crass and rude. He hates taking orders, is bossy himself, he often thinks he knows best, he thinks Anna is naïve, I actually agree with him on that, and he's just a very difficult person to get to know. However, I saw how he cared for Anna, how he was worried when she was struck. There's a whole different side of Kristoff that's actually kind and caring; it's just that he hides it for some reason. I guess all someone has to do is have the patience and resilience to whittle through his rock hard exterior. Someone like Anna." He finished with a smile. Elsa took all of this in.

"Do- do you trust him with Anna's life?" Jack thought for a moment, before looking up to meet Elsa's eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Elsa nodded. She knew there was nothing she could do now; Anna's life was now in this Kristoff man's hands. So if Jack trusted him, well then she would just have to as well. She had to trust Jack's word that Anna would be safe. Jack himself was in thought. That Elsa was asking if he trusts Kristoff wasn't a surprise. What struck him was that she was asking about Anna's life. She was showing enough trust in Jack's judgment to ask that. Sure, whom else could she ask? But still, it made him happy to know he was beginning to earn her trust and that Elsa was starting to realize he cared for both her and Anna. They continued to eat in silence, and Jack searched around for a topic so they could continue talking.

"Hey Elsa, I never mentioned I can fly, did I?" Elsa blinked. He hadn't but now that he mentioned it, she did recall him appearing from the direction of her ceiling and landing beside Anna when she'd been there. Elsa realized she had been so worried over her sister, she had failed to really register that fact.

"No you didn't, but now I remember you were when you appeared with Anna. How can you? Is it because you're a spirit?"

"I don't think so. I fly with the help of wind." Jack smirked. 'One of these days I'll have to take you up."

"I don't know…"

"Hey don't worry! It'll be fine! You'll love it!" Jack recalled an event and began chuckling to himself. Elsa noticed and it piqued her curiosity.

"What?"

"I'm remembering this one time I was flying lost. It was a few weeks ago. The Guardians had told me to find this place in the southern of Florida, but they didn't give me good directions."

"How so?"

"They told me 'head south'. So there I am flying over Florida, and I'm like 'head south, head south, head south, head south', and the next I know I'm almost in Cuba!" Elsa giggled.

"Wow you completely overshot your destination." Jack grinned at her.

"Only by a few hundred miles." He chuckled and sighed. "Ah, I've had some good times flying. It's very liberating and the feeling of freedom it gives is just… splendid. Indescribable really."

"Hmm." Said Elsa, now just a bit more excited about the aspect of being taken up one day. "Oh Jack? I've been meaning to ask; I've noticed you use both your hands and your staff to use your powers. How come? Do you need your staff to make larger more complicated things?"

"Sorta." Jack replied. He looked around conspiratorially then leaned in. "I'm going to tell you a secret, no one knows. Not the Guardians, not Pitch, not even Jamie and Sophie. Promise me you won't tell anyone without my permission?"

"I promise." Elsa nodded leaning in as well. Jack smiled.

"Well, most who know me believe I need my staff to use my powers. Even if I don't physically use it, they think I need to be holding it or have it near. I used to believe that myself, but recently I discovered that the truth is, I _don't_ need it to use my powers! You see, my staff allows me to focus my powers so I can use them more easily. I found this out when Pitch broke my staff and I was able to use my powers to fix it."

"Wow. That's neat, Jack." Jack nodded.

"However, my staff is still connected to me and if it is broken I still feel immense pain and get severely weakened."

"Oh!" Elsa said in surprise. She thought, "Then I'll have protect his staff. Wait; if Jack betrays me then I should use that against him. But Jack wouldn't betray me; I trust him, don't I?" She looked at him, smiling earnestly at her and decided that she was indeed trusting him more and more each hour they were together. She came to the conclusion then and there, that she would protect his staff and Jack himself if needed.

Jack watched Elsa studying him.

"Are you alright?" Elsa blinked. An excuse popped into her mind. He didn't need to know her problems.

"Jack, I'm scared." She found the words slipping out of her mouth. _Wait, what? That was the truth, not the excuse!_ Jack swallowed hard. He honestly did not know how to keep someone from feeling fear except for encouraging them and doing what he did best, making things fun.

"Hey, don't be. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"Anna…"

"Looks good with white hair." Finished Jack to which Elsa raised an eyebrow. "The caveman called Kristoff can help her."

"What if… what if the citizens come up here with torches?"

"Then we'll have a barbecue roast."

"Be serious."

"Come on, chilly girl." Jack laughed.

"You're laughing!" Jack shrugged. The best way he could think of to keep her from being scared was to make light of the situation to keep her mind off the situation.

"Why not?! This is fun!" Elsa frowned.

"Fun?!" She snapped, wishing she could wipe that smug look off his face.

"Hey no need to be so uptight. Relax. Live a little."

"Can't you take anything seriously?" Jack thought for a moment before replying.

"On occasion. I was serious when we fought Pitch." Elsa just frowned and shook her head.

"Elsa; I'm sorry. I'm trying to keep you from being scared." Jack admitted. He sighed. "I just stink at this. I'm trying the best I got and I apologize for I guess the inappropriateness of my jokes." He surprised himself with how quickly he apologized. There was just something about Elsa that made him not want to get her upset and hoped she forgave him. Elsa softened. While his joking had upset her, she appreciated the gesture and was honestly glad the he had been trying to make her feel better the best way he knew how. She sighed.

"Jack, what will we do if I can't learn to thaw Arendelle? This winter is here because of me! I'm unconsciously holding it here. What will we do, since… um, since you said you- you wouldn't kill me…" She trailed off and the young Guardian frowned.

"Again with this?" Jack asked, shaking his head. "I swear on…" He paused, thinking. What did the people of Arendelle hold of esteem and value? Shrugging he continued, "On anything and everything. _I will __**not**__ harm you_."

"I know, but it's just…" Jack put a hand over Elsa's own hand and gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze. He seemed oblivious to his own actions, but Elsa noticed it.

"Hey, we're going to end this eternal winter, I promise. We'll end it even if I have to personally run around every square inch of your kingdom with a torch." Elsa smiled thankfully. She had been right before. Jack was unlike anyone she had ever known or even read about before and not just because he had similar powers to her.


	7. Snow Games and Fun

A/N: Chapter 7 is finally up and I must say folks, I have never changed around so much in any of my stories. Mostly I'm reorganizing and moving things around to make the story flow better, but there are things that I am adding and removing. All your review have been of great use and provided me excellent food for thought, so thanks everyone. I hope you all keep giving me such great feedback about what you like and continue to enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, but I do own my plot.

Through The Storm  
Chapter 7: Snow Games and Fun

As the Queen and the Guardian finished eating, Jack suddenly stood up.  
"Let's go outside and play." He said. Elsa looked at him confused.

"Play?"

"Yeah, snowball fights, building forts, you know, the usual."

"Shouldn't we continue training?" Jack smirked at her.

"All work and no play, makes me a dull boy." He took her hand, not seeing the blush that appeared on the Queen's face, and led her back outside.

Jack and Elsa stood a few feet apart, facing one another just like when they were training earlier. Elsa continued to regard Jack as if he was pulling a prank on her. Why play _now_, when there were much more pressing matters at hand? What she didn't know, was that the Guardian had a few theories he wanted to test out, and which would be far easier done when playing than during training.  
"Come on, Queenie!" Jack laughed, forming a snowball in his hand. "Just like training!" Elsa frowned then smirked at him.

"Whatever you say, Popsicle." Jack laughed again. They began throwing snowballs, trying to score more hits on the other. Elsa was enjoying herself a lot more this time as she could actually retaliate on Jack rather than just dodging and blocking like in training.  
The two played for hours, making forts and ice walls for cover as they ran around pelting each other with snowballs; laughing all the while. Elsa honestly could not remember the last time she had this much fun. It was probably since before that incident with Anna all those years back.

Peeking out from behind a wall of ice, Jack was quickly hit in the face with a snowball.  
"Whoohoo!" Elsa cheered and laughed as the Guardian grinned and wiped the snow from his face.

"Two can play that game!" He said, rushing out from behind his cover. Elsa quickly took the opportunity to try to hit him again. Jack leapt, doing a cartwheel, scooping two handfuls of snow as he went. The first he tossed as he was moving, which Elsa easily blocked. The second he waited until he had both feet planted on the ground and threw it with the accuracy he as a spirit of winter was famous for. This second snowball flew true, catching Elsa in the face. Laughing, the young Queen countered quickly. Unlike earlier when Elsa had dropped the snow pile on Jack, this time Elsa didn't think, she just reacted. She raised both arms, creating a giant snowball that hovered over her head and tossed it. The look on Jack's face was like that of a startled animal that had just caught sight of a predator. The giant snowball hit Jack with enough force that he flipped over backwards in midair, falling face first in he snow. Realizing what she had just done, the blood drained from Elsa's face and fear began to rise from her gut to grip her heart.

"Oh my! Jack!" Said Elsa. Praying she had not broken his neck or something, she ran over and rolled him onto his back. Jack's face was red from the impact but he was laughing. Instantly her fears subsided. His eyes, filled with mirth, met her own and her heart skipped a beat.

"Hahah! That was awesome Elsa!" He said. "You never cease to amaze me." Elsa blushed and looked away, hoping he didn't notice how bright her cheeks had gotten.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

Once he was back on his feet, Jack backed up and looked at Elsa.  
"Come on, give me the best you got!" Said Jack. Elsa smirked. The best she had? She wouldn't throw it, but she would scare him. And because she wasn't going to throw it at him, she wasn't scared of hurting him.

"You asked for it." Elsa braced her feet and made a pulling motion with both hands, much like when she had first started building her ice palace. The young Guardian turned at the sound of cracking ice to see an incredible, mind-blowing sight. Elsa had managed to break free a gigantic chunk of ice, easily more than fifty feet long and almost as wide, and was struggling to raise it over her head. The ice floated above her open hands much like the giant snowball she had made earlier. Jack put both hands on his head, eyes going as wide as dinner plates and his mouth fell completely open.

"That… that thing is huge! Elsa! How are you doing this?!"

"A lot… of… effort…" She strained. Jack put his arms up to try to help her hold the weight and was almost crushed by the sudden force upon his arms. He managed to hang on though, and helped Elsa maneuver it aside. Once it was a safe distance away, they dropped it. Ice smashed to the ground with an earth shaking crash; it was so big, it hardly took any damage. Both Elsa and Jack fell to the snow, heaving from exhaustion.

"That-" Panted Jack, looking up, "That was amazing, Elsa." Elsa smiled, brushing a stray strand of hair up, out of her face.

"Just- just trying to see what I can do."

Elsa and Jack took almost a full ten minuets just to catch their breaths after the overexertion. Elsa had never done something so big, with the exception of freezing Arendelle and that came through her emotions, not through strength. Jack on the other hand was surprised it took him so long to recover. Sure it was a **huge** effort, but he was a winter spirit! As such, he should have recovered by now. He glanced at the sky to see it was orange with the setting sun. It would soon be dark. There was however, still time for a final snowball fight. There was _always_ time for one final snowball fight.

"One more round of snowball fight before we call it a day." Said Jack getting up and placing some distance between him and the Queen who was still recovering.  
Elsa looked around. She was exhausted and though she wanted to continue playing, she knew didn't stand a chance and that she'd have to end the match as fast as possible if she were to have any hopes of winning. Fortunately, Jack himself inadvertently provided her solution as he maneuvered under a snow-laden tree. Smirking triumphantly, the Queen tossed a single snowball, hoping it would find its target. It did. Elsa's snowball hit a branch that broke, instantly dropping a large pile of snow on Jack. For the second time that day he was knocked to the ground, only his shins and feet visible from under the snow. Elsa cringed when she realized much of the snow pile had been frozen solid; Jack had taken a good blow to the head.

"Oops! Jack? Jack?! Are you okay?!" She asked grabbing his feet and pulling him out. Jack tried to look at her, but his eyes couldn't seem to find her, as if his vision were spinning.

"Game called on account of rain." He said causing Elsa to giggle.

It was a few minutes before Jack regained his senses. In the meantime, Elsa had put one of his arms around her and was trying to help him back to the palace.  
"So I guess I won the snowball fights, huh?" Asked Elsa. Jack looked at her, amusement in his face.

"You mean, I won."

"What?! No way!" Elsa laughed. "It was obvious, I was the winner."

"You won? I don't think so."

"I clearly hit you more times!" Elsa retorted. Jack chortled.

"Oh hoho! Not so fast, Queenie! You are clearly having math problems!" The two just grinned and laughed, continuing their back and forth arguing over who won.

"Hey Elsa, I've been thinking." Said Jack, as he straightened up when he could finally stand without getting disoriented. The Queen had both good aim and good luck. Elsa sat in the snow to rest and he sat in front of her.

"About?"

"Well, I was thinking about how you asked if I couldn't make anything soft. I was thinking, maybe while I train you to use your powers like I do, maybe you can teach me how to use my powers like you do."

"Yeah. Sure, that's a good idea." Said Elsa. The Queen stood up before him. "Let's start with something simple; making clothes." Jack balked. _That was simple?!_

Elsa made an upward sweeping motion with both hands, palms up. Jack studied her gestures closely. As the Guardian watched in surprise, flowing ice patterns spiral and rose up the Queen's dress, like blossoming flowers. Her gown changed to a much more formal looking dress, which had a large collar that fanned out behind her head, puffier shoulders, a cape that looked fuller like it was made of snow instead of the thin flowing ice. This dress went up to her neck, rather than the low cut on the shoulders of her old snow gown. It was darker blue, without the cut that exposed her right leg and the sleeves weren't transparent. While more regal looking, Jack didn't really like it as much. It was beautiful, sure, but not as beautiful as her first snow gown. Plus, it didn't look as 'free' and unrestrained as the other dress, which Jack though represented Elsa a whole lot better.

"See?" Asked Elsa. "It's simple really." She repeated the motions to don her original blue snow gown. Jack was secretly glad she chose to return to that one instead of remaining with the new one. He raised an eyebrow, a small smile on his face. It didn't look too overly complicated and he **_was_** the winter spirit after all.

"Alright, I can do that." Said Jack. He repeated Elsa's gestures. Nothing.

"Hmm." He said. The Queen stood before him, her fingers on her chin in thought.

"You're trying too hard." Elsa offered. "Relax. Just, let it go." Jack grinned.

"Okay." Once more, he repeated Elsa's gestures. This time something happened, but Jack immediately realized something had gone wrong. Elsa blinked, mouth open in shock. He had encased himself, up to his neck, in a solid block of ice! "Uh-oh." Said Jack as he toppled over backwards. Elsa laughed so hard, she doubled over.

Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf had gotten off of the North Mountain and were clear of Father Time's magic. The four walked in silence, the only sound coming from the snow crunching under their boots and Sven's hooves. Kristoff was in the lead, with Anna a few feet behind. Sven brought up the rear, with Olaf was lying on his back, taking the opportunity to relax. The snowman decided he was bored with the silence and decided to lighten the mood.  
"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with _s_." Said Olaf.

"Snow." Anna and Kristoff said at the same time.

"Wow! You guys are good." Said Olaf, impressed. They had gotten it on the first try! "Okay, how about this one? I spy with my little eye, something white."

"Snow." Said Kristoff as Anna decided to just listen, knowing where this was going.

"You got it again! Are you psychic or something?" Olaf asked, looking excited. Kristoff rolled his eyes while Anna had covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Okay this next one is much harder. I spy with my little eye, something col-" Before he could finish, Kristoff cut him off.

"Snow again. And just a guess, the one after that, snow." Anna giggled while Olaf just stared at him.

"Okay, now that is just scary." Shaking his head, Kristoff slowed his pace to fall into step beside Anna.

"So, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I'm fine for now; but we don't know if it will get any worse. Maybe it will just stay like this and the only effect is that I'll have more white hair." She finished optimistically. Kristoff didn't reply, weighing how much he should reveal.

"I guess now, we know why you had that white streak in your hair to begin with." He said tentatively.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Anna. "Maybe it was an effect from Elsa's powers. But, I don't know why I don't remember it. What could this mean?" Kristoff sighed. He wanted to tell her, but Grand Pabbie had removed her memory for her safety as well as her sister's. Even if the secret was out now, Kristoff still hesitated, as it wasn't his secret to tell. She _had_ to know, but could _he_ be the one to reveal it? Hadn't everything changed now that Anna knew about Elsa's powers?

Anna noticed the blond man staring at her funny and became suddenly self-conscious. _Was there something on her face? Was her hair okay? Well, the white parts aside.  
_  
"What?" She asked. Kristoff seemed to snap out of his thoughts.

"Uh, nothing! Just counting how many streaks of white are in your hair." Kristoff mentally slapped himself for the stupid excuse. Anna gave him a weird look.

"Okay…"

"It looks good on you!" He mentally slapped himself again. He had been fine the whole trip; why couldn't he come up with something smart to say around her now?!

"Thanks…?"

Jack stretched and rubbed his tired muscles as He followed Elsa up the frozen stairs to the upper part of her palace. Elsa looked even more exhausted then him and every so often she would sway slightly. Jack kept a close eye on her to make sure that if she should lose her balance, he'd be able to steady or catch her. He accompanied her all the way to her room, ever vigilant over her, until she was safely inside. Elsa turned at the doorway and smiled at him.

"Night." Jack smiled back.

"Goodnight." Elsa gently shut her door and Jack went to his own room. Yawning, he sat down on a misshapen ice couch he'd created and pulled out the journal. He tapped the end of the pen on the journal for a moment as he collected his thoughts about what he had learned

"_Journal Entry Day 2. Today I trained Elsa in dodging. I'm proud to say the Queen is an incredibly fast learner. We also got confirmation that thawing is indeed within her capabilities; we just have to figure out how to control it and replicate it on an Arendelle-sized scale. After eating, I decided we should have a snowball fight, not only for the Queen to relax, but also so I can gauge her abilities a bit more in a more comfortable environment. It's odd but from everything I've seen so far, Elsa's powers while the exact same as mine, are also radically different, and not just appearance-wise. I don't know how to explain it just yet, and will require a bit more study. Overall, I'd have to say that if Elsa and I ever had to fight each other (Manny forbid), I'd surely win, not just because I can control my powers, but also because I have centuries worth of experience, including actual combat experience, which she lacks. However, with time and proper training, I have absolutely no doubt that one day Elsa can surpass me._" He paused and went back underlining _absolutely no doubt_. "_The funny thing is, I have often wondered what it would be like if someone else had my power as well, and had oft concluded that while I'd be happy for the companionship, I'd also be extremely jealous and worried that I might lose my job. But now that I'm actually here with Elsa, I find that's not entirely true. Yes I do fear a bit for my job, however with her I feel incredibly happy and even immensely proud that she shares my powers._" As Jack closed the journal, he reflected on what he had just written. _Why did Elsa make him feel different? Why did she make him feel proud and not jealous?_ He filed it away in his mind as more things that he'd have to look into, before climbing into the hammock.  
"Elsa, you are a mystery but I _will_ figure you out." Jack thought as he let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

A/N#2: I thought we were due for a little Kristanna moment (don't worry that it was very small, there will be more; that was just to whet the appetite). While Jack and Elsa grow closer, poor Kristoff is dealing with his changing feelings for Anna and she will eventually have to deal with hers as well. Also, Jack's journal entry of this day will be of great importance (as what both have learned in general), however I won't say anything else until the moment is right in the plot. Finally, I hope I did Jack and Elsa justice in that they can argue freely and call each other names without it becoming a fight, and in fact their arguing having flirtatious undertones.


	8. The Goofy Guardian & the Blushing Queen

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 8. I think I managed to write some decent JackxElsa moments (I hope) for this chapter and the next (though i'm considering splitting chapter 9 in two so it's not too long), and I believe it might be a bit of fun, so I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are owned by Disney and DreamWorks.

Through The Storm  
Chapter 8: The Goofy Guardian and the Blushing Queen

Early the next morning, Jack was the first one up. He had gathered the fruits he and Elsa had collected yesterday and was trying to thaw them. At first he'd had some modicum of success, but now he was having trouble getting the ice to so much as twitch, let alone that. He gazed at his hand in confusion, wondering what was going on. Jack looked up at the sound of the Queen entering the dining area and his mouth fell open. Elsa was obviously very happy, a confident smile gracing her lips. She was walking, head held high full of pride. There was a swing to her movement as she swayed her hips with each step. Jack could only stare dumbstruck. She stopped before him, beaming and Jack had to fight with himself not to blush or say 'wow'.  
"You're happy today." He commented with his usual smirk.

"Well yeah, I did beat you yesterday." Elsa said offhandedly. That again? Jack decided to let it go. It was worth it to see her this happy; even if she wasn't swaying her hips oh so… yeah…

"So what's to eat?" She asked bringing Jack out of his thoughts.

"Frozen fruit." He said pointing. Elsa chuckled and just as easily as before thawed their meal. "You know, we're going to grow sick of fruits."

"I know, but what else is there to eat?" Jack thought for a moment then shrugged. She had a point. He couldn't hunt and he dared not go down the mountain and leave Elsa alone for fear she might be imperiled if Pitch or some ticked off townsfolk found her.

They ate in silence before Jack led Elsa outside behind the palace again. This time Jack sat down and crossed his legs. When Elsa looked at him confused he stated,

"We're gonna meditate."

"Meditate?" Asked Elsa. "Seriously?" Jack almost laughed.

"Yes, believe it or not, seriously." When the Queen remained skeptical, he explained. "Sandy taught me. It helps but it's about as boring as boring gets, and my hardest difficulty is sitting still long enough."

"I'll bet." Elsa said with a smirk. Jack flashed her a toothy grin back.

"Come on. Sit cross-legged in front of me." Elsa did as told.

"Now what?"

"Now take my hands." Jack said as he stuck out his open hands, palms up, to her. His forearms rested on his knees. Gingerly, Elsa placed her hands in Jack's. His hands were large enough that her petite ones fit comfortably in them. They were rough, but not as rough as one would expect from someone who'd been wielding a wooden staff for three hundred years. Jack himself was also getting used to the feeling of her hands in his. Her small hands felt almost fragile in his larger ones, and he held them like something precious. As would be expected from a queen, her hands were smooth and soft, delicate, tender and uncalloused and it felt good to hold them. Just like when they had first grasped each other's hands, their cold negated each others, leaving them with a comfortable, neutral temperature.

"This bit of training is to help keep you calm and focused, so your powers don't run rampant. And if we're lucky, it might even help you to better control them." Elsa nodded and Jack smirked. "I honestly never thought I'd need this. I have to remember to than Sandy one day. This made Elsa smile.

"What should I be doing?" She asked. "Should I been thinking of something?"

"Try to focus on you breathing. If you can, clear your mind. If not, think of something that calms and relaxes you." Elsa did as she was told, closing her eyes and concentrating on her breathing. Calming and relaxing herself was a different challenge. Whatever she thought, always ended up causing more stress. She tried to think of Arendelle, but her thoughts drifted to her panicked departure and how angry its people must be at their current predicament. She tried to think of her parents, but that only made her sad as she recalled their deaths and how she even missed their funerals. Next she tried to think of Anna, but that was even worse. The sorrow and grief she made her sister suffer through was still fresh in the young Queen's mind, as was Anna's visit in which she had turned her away and worse, accidentally struck her with her powers. This served to only fill Elsa with dread and fear. She finally found solace where she least expected. Concentrating on the feeling of Jack's touch, her hands in his made her relax unexpectedly. She found herself thinking about his eyes and his contagious smile. And she was relaxed. She was calm and at peace with herself more so than even when she had accepted her life of solitude and built her ice palace.

Jack himself had attempted to focus on his favorite things, fun time, snow days and snowball fights; yet he too found his thoughts drifting to the person before him, to the amazing young woman who was a queen, but even more was a person who needed someone to care and to be there for her. He found himself thinking about her eyes, so kind and yet so sad, about her warm smile that though rare, when she decided to grace the world with it, was enough to light up even the darkest night and melt the greatest of ice shelves. About her soft delicate hands against his rather rough ones and how perfect and 'right' the touch felt. He thought about her hair, if it were as soft as her gown and her hands, and how it would feel to run his fingers through it. He even thought about her unique scent of snow and ice and fresh minty pine. And he was relaxed. Much more relaxed and calm than he had ever been in his three hundred-plus years of existence. With their eyes closed, the only indication of passing time was the shadows that played over their faces as the sun made its lazy journey from the east. Opening his eyes, Jack noticed how much the sun had flown across the sky. Time seemed to have flown. But to be honest, both had been too distracted with their thoughts and feelings to notice the progression of time.

Jack rose to his feet; brushing snow off his clothes then offered Elsa a hand up. It was by now later in the afternoon and they shared a quick lunch of two apples each plus a few berries.  
"That was a very… interesting, session." Said Elsa. There was ever so slightly a hint of pink to her cheeks.

"Mhm. And enlightening too." Jack said with a smirk.

"So what should we do now?" The Guardian thought for a moment then snapped his fingers as a thought occurred to him.

"Alright, let's get on with some more physical training." Jack announced. "I'm going to teach you some self-defense techniques."

"Didn't we already do defense?"  
"Not like this." Jack replied. "This is no powers. If you need to protect yourself without risking killing or seriously harming your attacker if they are humans."

"Should I change my dress to something more suitable for this kind of training?" Jack thought for a moment then shook his head. "No, leave it. You won't have the chance to do it in a real life situation.

"Alright, then let's do it." Said Elsa. Jack nodded.

"This first technique is to defend against a choke from behind." Said Jack standing behind Elsa, being careful not to step on her long cape. "I'm going to show you, but don't worry, I won't hurt you." Elsa nodded. She had to admit she was nervous, however she trusted Jack enough to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, if he intended to hurt her, he had plenty of opportunities before. Jack gently placed his hands around Elsa's neck; apply applying absolutely no force whatsoever. He took a moment to marvel at the feeling of touching her neck and of her soft hair brushing against the back of his hands. Elsa meanwhile felt goosebumps arise on her neck at his gentle touch. His grip was so soft it was closer to a caress than a hold. Elsa was glad Jack couldn't see her face as a blush crept up to her cheeks.  
"So this technique is not good for anyone with any martial arts knowledge who is attempting to choke you. However, for the average everyday person, they'll just try to choke you the simplest way possible."

"Alright." Elsa said, trying to focus on his words and not his touch.

"Okay, I want you to do what I explain. First, tuck your neck in and bring your head down while you raise your shoulders a bit." Elsa did as he said, pinning his hands to her neck, against her shoulders. "Okay good. Now, notice how my thumbs are behind your neck." Elsa nodded. "I want you to reach back with your hands, grab my wrists and give a gentle downwards tug. Please be gentle." Elsa did as he told her and she felt his thumbs press against her neck. "Feel that?"

"I do." She replied.

"If you pull with force, you break your attacker's thumbs." Jack explained. Now step straight to the side with your left leg and pull my arms down over your shoulder." Elsa followed his instructions, but the feeling of his elbows pressing against her shoulders was a bit uncomfortable. "If you do this for real you break my elbows. Now, without letting go of my wrist, duck out to the left under my arms. Note how my arms end up." Elsa ducked under his left arm, and as she straitened up, she found that Jack's left arm had been crossed over his right. "Keep your right leg back a bit to keep your balance and control my wrist." The Queen nodded and made sure her legs were in the correct position. Jack gave a few gentle tugs to test her grip, but Elsa managed to keep her hold on Jack's wrists. "Now pull your right hand up and your left down and end with a kick with your right leg to my knee or groin." Elsa did so, very careful not to harm Jack. When she finished, her right leg was now in front and Jack's arms were in a position that put his whole body off balance. "Finally end with pushing me away and cross out. You cross out by bringing your right leg in front of your left, then bringing you left around, so you are always facing your opponent." Elsa finished perfectly, earning a great big smile from Jack that made her just about melt and made her knees feel weak.

"Now let's try again. Gently but a bit faster." Elsa repeated everything perfectly, ending with her pushing Jack aside once more. The Guardian nodded in approval. "Good, but now try it faster. And don't do it with the push; do it with the throw."

"Okay." Elsa nodded. A few times she almost messed up, but recovered smoothly. At the end, she attempted the toss but unexpectedly lost her grip on Jack's wrists. "Oops!" Said Elsa as she accidentally dropped Jack, moving one of her legs back so he wouldn't fall on her. The Guardian hit the frozen ground with a grunt. "Sorry." Groaning, Jack opened his eyes. As the sight that greeted him, his eyes widened and once more he felt the needle pricks that told him he was blushing.

"So how did I do?"

"G-go-good!" Jack stuttered. "Y-you we-were a-awesome!" He said, scrambling to his feet. He was too nervous to point out her mistake at the end and decided to move on.

"Now the next technique I'm going to teach you is to defend against a front punch." Said Jack. "You always block with your outside arm first. So if the punch is with the right, you block with your left. With the punch is with the left, you block with your right. The technique is still the same either way, you just mirror the direction."

"Okay."

"For this training, I'll show you the more common right punch." Jack mimed throwing a punch and Elsa 'blocked', by pushing aside at his forearm with her left hand. "Good, but actually, block or rather, parry, above my elbow. This ensures completely control over the opponent's arm. My bad for not mentioning it first. My fault." Again Jack 'threw a punch' and again Elsa 'parried' this time pushing above his elbow. "Okay, now follow by bringing your right arm up as you remove your left. Since we're doing it slowly, it doesn't look too impressive, but when done with speed, your arms will be making a circling motion. Now turn your right wrist around and grab my arm at the wrist. Also, pull it down a bit so your opponent can't attack with their free hand and they'll be too off balance to kick you.

"Okay." Elsa said, finding this technique much simpler than the last. "Now what?"

"Now with your back leg, in this case your right one, you throw a kick and my face. Then as you bring the leg down in front of you, you bounce it up and either preform an axe kick to the back of the head, or a side kick into the ribs."

"What's an axe kick?"

"You do an axe kick by bringing a leg up in a crescent-like arc. At the peak of the arc you bring your leg straight down."

"Alright. Elsa performed the rest of the technique testing out both versions. "I like the one to the ribs better." She announced. "Feels like I'm less at risk of losing my balance." Jack nodded

"Go with what you feel is best for now and you can switch it up later if you feel like it." They repeated the technique once a bit faster and almost flawlessly. Then they repeated again, going faster. This time Elsa accidentally kicked Jack too had causing him to fall sideways. Once more he would've fallen on Elsa, had she not hopped back in time.

"Again?" Jack thought opening his eyes and once more blushing at the sight greeting him. Elsa leaned over and offered him a hand. Jack took it, not looking her in the face.

"Right, erm uh… well done!" Jack said quickly causing Elsa to raise an eyebrow. "Next technique."

"Now for this final technique, you'll be defending against a straight right punch." Said Jack. He made a punch movement, bringing his right leg forward so that he went from facing right to facing left. This allowed his right fish to lead while his left was kept near his face. "You step to the side, out of their line of fire, so to speak, and block with your right." Elsa performed the moves and waited for Jack to continue. "Now unlike the last technique, you attacker's body is in a position that it would be too awkwardly for them to try to punch you with their left hand. Mind you they **_can_** try it, however, they'll be punching across their own body and it'll be easy for you to block if you must.

"Got it." Said Elsa.

"Now you bring your right wrist and strike your opponent against the side of their neck. Now here's the trick to this: You can't swing your arm across as, if they have their left arm up like I do, it'll block your strike. What you want to do instead, is bring it up on the inside, between their head and arm." Elsa nodded attentively. "Now if you're lucky, your attacker will pass out and that's the end of it. However, if they don't there's the rest of the technique. You bring your back right foot up beside your left leg. **Do not** attempt to kick your attacker's legs away. I've seen many people try to do that; it doesn't work. Your opponent is in a position that is to good to be simply knocked down. At best you might achieve toppling them over on you. Instead, keeping your right hand in place, you bring your left around pulling your attacker into a choke and finally pulling tem off balance. Now you try, please don't choke me too much." When Elsa executed the moves, he ended up supporting jack in a choke, his whole body off balance. She had to admit; he was a bit heavy like this as his body was dead weight with gravity pulling him down. "Finally throw your attacker to the ground. Hopefully the choke will do the job, however if your opponent is too big, strong or heavy, it won't work. Instead, when you throw them, you then knee on their thigh and place your left hand on their on their triceps, checking their entire right side. If your opponent is on their side, this is perfect, as you've completely eliminated all their weapons. If they're flat on their backs, that's okay to as you can block with your right as long as you pay attention. You end the technique by driving a right punch to their face, you can also add a kick as you rise and cover out if you want." Elsa finished perfectly then helped Jack up. They repeated twice with Jack wondering if he'd get a repeat of the previous to times. He did. The third time through the technique, Elsa went too fast and dropped Jack almost as soon as she put him in the choke. He fell painfully between her legs with a soft groan. For the third time in a few minutes, Jack opened his eyes from the ground and for the third time he was greeted by the same sight. He would've slapped himself, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight before him. A sight he found not only terrifying, but at the same time gloriously wonderful- _No! Don't think like that!  
_  
"Sorry about that." Said Elsa.

"Nah, it's getting late." Jack said trying to hide his blush. "Let's head back. Elsa nodded and led the way. The Guardian took to the air, following her.

Jack hovered behind Elsa, staring at her, lost in his thoughts. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wipe the image from his mind. The same one he'd been blessed with seeing three times. He had to do something fun before he went crazy. A mischievous grin appeared on Jack's face. If he hadn't gotten back on the naughty list after getting a clean slate from North, this would undoubtedly do it. Oh well. He knew he shouldn't but it was too good an opportunity to pass up. He leaned close to her ear and whispered,  
"You look really cute in blue underwear." Elsa blushed a new shade of crimson, a look of horror on her face.

"**JACK!**" She screamed, giving chase to the laughing Guardian.

Some time later found both in the dining area of the ice place, Elsa having chased Jack all the way back. Now she had her arms crossed, her back turned to Jack, frowning, her lower lip puckered out ever so slightly. She was trying to give him the silent treatment. The Guardian of Fun thought it made her look incredibly cute. Elsa still had a blush on her face, which was the main reason she kept her back to him. She did not want to give him any more fuel to tease her.  
"Oh come on, Elsa." Said Jack. "It was a compliment!"

"Hmph!" Was Elsa's only response. She was a Queen for God's sake! No man had ever seen her undergarments, not even her own father, as she had been bathed by servants when she was younger. And yet, Elsa now realized, in just one hour, Jack had seen up her dress **THREE TIMES! **And to make matters worse, he said she looked cute! Elsa's blush deepened and she continued to refuse to look at Jack. The Guardian flew up beside her and she turned her head away. "You know, you also look really cute when you pout." Elsa snapped her head around to glare at him.

"I'm not pouting!"

"Yes, you are!" Jack said in a singsong voice.

"Hmph!" Elsa said closing her eyes and turning her back to him again, her nose in the air. Jack grinned. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his chest into he back and put his face next to hers.

"You can't stay mad at me forever." He said into her ear.

"Wanna bet?" Asked Elsa, blush deepening at their proximity, and because he had his arms around her.

"Oh, I'll take that bet!" Jack laughed. Elsa turned and took a swipe at him, not attacking him, just swiping as if trying to swat a mosquito, but Jack floated out of her reach in time. He swooped back in, gave her a quick kiss to the cheek than floated away.

"Goodnight, my Queen." He called back cheerfully. Elsa stared in shock for a moment. Her hand unconsciously went up to her cheek to touch the spot he'd kissed.

"Goodnight, Jack." Elsa whispered.

_"Journal Entry Day 3."_ Jack wrote, lying on his hammock. He recalled the day's events and savored the memory. It had been a good day. _"I got Elsa angry today, but I could help it! She is so cute when she is embarrassed! I honestly can't believe there are guys who like totally obedient girls! It's so much fun to have someone stubborn and strong-willed like Elsa. I love matching wits with her! Anyway, today we meditated (yes, I, Jack Frost, was able to stay still long enough) and I taught her some hand-to-hand defense techniques that don't require powers. Like always, Elsa learned fast, though with did have a few 'incidents' when doing them fast."_ Jack allowed himself a silly smile as he remembered what had happened and a light blush crossed his face. _"I'm recalling North's words to me just before I left for Arendelle: A frozen heart worth finding. Was this… Elsa? She was definitely worth finding, but is there more to this? How do I come in? And what are these strange sensations I get when I'm around her? Am I getting sick? Are my powers backfiring? Too many questions. Will have to look into this at some point."_ Jack paused to gather his thoughts._ "I wonder… what are the chances of a girl like her and… a guy like me?"_

Jack had been fitfully asleep, dreaming of, he was embarrassed to admit, Elsa, when a sudden shift in the feeling of the ice all around him caused his eyes to snap open and he sat bolt upright. Something was very wrong! Jack leapt off the hammock then did a somersault just in time to avoid being impaled by a large ice spike that shot out of the floor. Jack stared at the ice, trying to comprehend what was going on. Another ice spike suddenly shot out of the wall above his hammock, aimed straight at his abdomen. Jack sidestepped at the last moment, though he felt a sharp pain in his right hand. He looked at it and his eyes widened in horror. Blood was coming out of a cut to the back of his hand! But how?! He **hadn't** been lying when he told Elsa couldn't hurt him, so what happened?! Jack shook his head, deciding to contemplate that later. He formed a thin patch of ice over the wound to help it heal faster. He wouldn't let Elsa see it, for her own good. He hated keeping a secret from her, but he knew she'd be devastated if she found out she could accidentally hurt him. She might want to stop the training and may even want Jack to leave. All their progress would be lost. It was a risk he couldn't afford. Even if there wasn't any urgency, Jack still did not want to leave her alone. Making up his mind, he decides to go find the Queen before another ice spike decided to try and shish-kebab him again. Jack ran down the hall, watching as the ice in the palace turned blood red while dark ice slowly crawled down the walls. He had to reach Elsa! As he ran to her room, Jack's mind raced. Was Elsa being attacked?! Who had found them? Could it have been Pitch? Arriving outside her bedroom, Jack flings open the door and halts in her doorway. Elsa was still in bed, eyes closed, tossing and turning. Frozen tears shined on her cheeks in the moonlight, and every so often she gasped and whimpered softly. _A nightmare!_ Jack had never seen her so scared, so vulnerable. This was worse than even when she had found out she'd accidentally frozen Arendelle. And there was more. Something that startled Jack almost as much. He couldn't believe it, but his senses were not mistaken. _A natural nightmare!_ The way Elsa was terrified, he'd assumed her nightmares were being manipulated by Pitch, be he could not sense the Nightmare King's presence in her nightmares. Jack was baffled. He had never seen anyone having such a powerful naturally occurring nightmare.  
Sensing danger, Jack leapt into her room just as several ice spikes shot out of the doorframe, crisscrossing to block the entrance to the bedroom.

"Elsa!" Jack shouted. The young woman tossed and turned but did not wake. Jack made a mad dash for her dodging, ducking and jumping ice spikes as they exploded from every which direction. _Just a few more feet!_ Ice came at him from the walls, floor and ceiling. Jack twisted and turned his body, and though he managed to avoid being impaled, this time the ice overwhelmed him, ensnaring him a mere foot or two from Elsa's bed. _No!_  
Jack stretched his hand as far as his arm could reach. His fingers just barley brushed the back of Elsa's hand. The spikes were still moving slowly crushing the Guardian within their icy grasp. Straining painfully, Jack pressed against the icicles and grabbed Elsa's hand. Instantly her eyes snapped open.

"Jack!" She cried, sitting up. She waved her hands and to both their reliefs, the ice retracted. Jack breathed, as there was no longer any ice pressing against him. He watched as Elsa pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, leaning her forehead on her knees. Jack hesitantly approached, not wanting to startle her. He sat on the bed beside her and placed a tentative arm around her shoulders. He felt her immediately tense under his touch, but he did not let go.

"Elsa?" He asked. She gave no indication of having heard him. "Elsa, you can talk to me. I'm here for you. I'm right here." She turned to him, her eyes shining with tears. Jack's heart broke for her. Such sorrow did not belong with someone so beautiful. Nor did it belong with someone so kind like Elsa.

"Jack it was horrible…" Elsa said as her tears started to fall. "I dreamt that everyone in Arendelle was dead because of me." Jack sighed and leaned his chin on her head.

"Oh, Elsa, it was just a bad dream." He said soothingly.

"I'm a monster!" She cried.

"No, no. Oh Elsa, you're not." Jack told her as he gently stroked her hair.

"Yes I am! I'm a horrible grotesque monster! All I do is harm those I love!" She said, turning away. Jack pulled away and looked at her, frowning. Cupping her face in his hands, he turned her head to look at him.

"Elsa, you are beautiful. Not just physically but you're existence is beautiful. You are a miracle." He said, staring deep into her eyes. "Don't ever let anyone tell you different. You **_are not_** a monster. You are a gift to the world. You are a beautiful miracle."

"Jack, how can you truly believe this? How can you say this?" Elsa sniffled.

"I say it because I like you and I believe in you."

"But how can you like someone so messed up, so imperfect like me?" Jack smirked.

"Perhaps it is your 'imperfections', which make you so unique?"

"Jack…"

"Elsa, you are perfect, in your own special way." Elsa smiled and he wiped her tears. "Here." Said Jack creating an ungainly ice couch beside her bed. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

"I'm sorry."

"It's no problem." Jack tucked Elsa into her bed and gave her a chaste kiss to the forehead. The young Queen blushed, hoping it was dark enough that he wouldn't notice. Jack took Elsa's hand in his, settling himself into the ice couch. As he waited for Elsa to fall asleep once more, he let his gaze wonder around her room. They eventually fell on a familiar object. On the other side of Elsa's bed, on a bedside table made of ice was a transparent, almost glass-like, vase, naturally made of ice itself. And in the vase, Jack saw the ice rose he had given Elsa when he first introduced himself to her. A smile appeared on the young man's face. Jack noticed when Elsa drifted off, as her breathing grew steady. He brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it.  
Though he'd told her he'd stay there until she had fallen asleep, Jack decided to sleep there on the couch instead. After all, she might have another nightmare and he did not want to run that gauntlet again. And besides, Elsa was more important to him than comfort or a good night's sleep. Jack stroked Elsa's hand with his thumb then settled in to sleep himself.

* * *

A/N#2: In case everyone is wondering, yes the techniques Jack taught Elsa were indeed real Karate/Kenpo techniques. The first is Cross of Destruction, the second is one variant of Circling Serpent/Windmill Guard and the third is the Sleeper. The techniques are real but Elsa messed up on all three, as none are supposed to end with the opponent between the practitioner's legs.


End file.
